My Horny is You Soo
by park28sooyah
Summary: [CHAPTER 13 UP!] Warn! GS, INCEST, MATURE CONTENT18 THIS IS CHANSOO CHANDI. Slight Hunbaek. Don't like don't read!
1. Chansoo Moment

**My Horny Is You Soo**

Hello, this is my first FF. [ REPOST ]  
GS, PWP, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family .

.

Cast: park kyungsoo ( GS) 20th park chanyeol 24th Park sehun 23th Park Suho 26th .

.

.

.

.

 **Chap.1 : baby soo (chansoo)**

"Oppa, oppa...ireona oppa!"

kyungsoo memanggil kakak keduanya, lelaki yg memiliki hidung mancung, tubuh yg sangat tinggi sama seperti adik ke 3nya, memiliki telinga yg seperti dobi di harry potter itu masih setia bermanja dengan kasurnya..

"Eungh... apa soo"

jawab chanyeol yg masih berada didalam selimut.

"Oppa bangun, aku ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana jika aku memakai bikini yg oppa kasih kemarin" kyungsoo masih berada disamping kasur chanyeol.

Ya, kemarin disaat chanyeol dan kyungsoo pergi ke salah satu Mall besar di Korea, chanyeol membelikan 1set bikini mahal merk VS lengkap dengan lingerie berwarna merah. Bikini polkadot yg hanya menutupi sedikit dada kyungsoo yg memanglah besar dan G-string yg berwana sepadan berbahan sangat tipis itu dibeli untuk dipakai kyungsoo berenang kepantai dengan oppa-oppanya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol bangun dan keluar dari persembunyian nya(?) Yaitu dibalik selimut dan menghampiri kyungsoo yg masih duduk disamping kasur chanyeol.

"Uh sooya...ini masih pagi. Kamu ingin membuat oppa horny eoh?"

Ucap chanyeol tepat di telinga kyungsoo sambil menjilat kuping adiknya. Kyungsoo pun mengeliat(?) Dan langsung memeluk chanyeol yg ada disampingnya

"Eum... sebenarnya tidak bermaksud bgitu,tapi kalo oppa sudah horny? Aku bisa apa atuh?" (Loh ko sunda?) Wkwk Chanyeol yg makin hornypun langsung mengecup bahu dan menjilati seluruh leher kyungsoo

"Aah...opp-aah ggee..li aaah.." ucap kyungsoo yg sudah mulai terangsang akan perlakuan kakaknya.

Setelah chanyeol mendengar suara desahan adiknya yg amatlah merdu dipagi hari melebihi suara kicauan burung itu ia pun gencar mencium, menggigit-gigit, menjilat bahu dan leher adiknya, lalu menuju rahang dan bertemulah dengan bibir yg berbentuk apel yg sangat manis baginya. Iya langsung mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan ganas

"Eumpch..mmmpph...ahh"

kyungsoo pun kembali mendesah. Perang lidahpun tak terhindarkan. Disaat kyungsoo asik menikmati hisapan gigitan dan cumbuan panas dari chanyeol, tangan chanyeol mulai meremas-remas payudara kyungsoo yg sangatlah besar dan padat dari luar bikininya. Di pilin-pilin nipple kyungsoo yg mulai menegang. Merasa diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, kyungsoo melepaskan pangutan dari bibir chanyeol dan dia kembali mendesah..

"Aaah...ah.. oppa-ahhh.. don't tease meh... open it please... Owh.."

kyungsoo memohon untuk chanyeol melepaskan bikini yg sekarang menurutnya mengganggu. Chanyeol pun langsung menarik tali simpul yg ada di leher kyungsoo dan punggung kyungsoo, meleparan bikini itu kebawah ranjang dan bertemulah dengan sibulat kenyal kesayangannya.

"Hisap oppa! Kulum..."

kyungsoo menarik kepala chanyeol untuk menservice payudaranya, chanyeol pun langsung mejilat, menggigit-gigit payudara kyungsoo. Memilin nipple kanan dan menghisap nipple kiri kyungsoo.

"Aaah...ouh...yeah.. like that.. yeaah.. good... terus opp-ahh.. ah.."

kyungsoo kembali mendesah, kyungsoo merasa terbang ke awan-awan. Masih setia bermain dipayudara kyungsoo, chanyeol menidurkan kyungsoo di kasurnya. Kali ini kyungsoo berada dibawah chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir kyungsoo dan meremas payudara kyungsoo, satu tangannya pun menjalar menuju bagian sensitif kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyelusup ke dalam G-string yg kyungsoo pakai, ia menggosok-gosokan jari telunjuknya pada klitoris kyungsoo, dan memasukan 1 jarinya ke dalam surga duniawi tersebut.

"Uh... kau sangat basah sooya, sudah horny sekali eoh? Padahal tadi kamu yg menggoda oppa"

chanyeol yg menggoda kyungsoo sambil terus menggosok-gosokan jarinya di klitoris kyungsoo dan menambahkan 1lagi jarinya ke dalam lubang kyungsoo.

"Aaah.. yeah.. oppa.. tambb-ahh lagihh... tusuk...tusuk yg dalam opp-aah..ouh..yeah.."

"Like this soo?"

chanyeol makin memperdalam kocokannya dan menambah jarinya didalam lubang kyungsoo

"Ah...yeah.. begitt-uuh..ah..ouhh.. there oppaahhh...fffas-teerr.."

Chanyeol makin cepat memainkan jarinya, jarinya dihisap semakin erat oleh dinding rahim kyungsoo

"Shit, ure so tight soo. Baru jari oppa saja rasanya luar biasa. Apalagi penis oppa yg masuk ke vaginamu"

"Ahh yeah... yya..oppa..masukk-an.. ah...penismu.. ke lubangkuuh...AHH!" Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Diarasa cukup untuk foreplay, chanyeol langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan munculnya penis chanyeol yg sangat berurat, panjang, dan besar. Chanyeol mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri , mengarahkan pada lubang vagina kyungsoo yang sudah basah dan licin. Chanyeol menggoda dengan menggesek-gesekan kepala penisnya dengan klitoris kyungsoo yang sudah merah dan bengkak.

Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur sangat terangsang segera membalik posisi. Kyungsko duduk di pangkuan chanyeol , sedikit menaikan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan penis chanyeol di lubangnya.

"nghh~ ahhhh"

kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Walaupun ini bukan yg pertama, tapi tetap rasanya sakit, apalagi penis chanyeol sangat besar.

"Oppa, move!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali chanyeol menggenjot kyungsoo pelan, semakin lama chanyeol menaikan tempo gerakannya. Membuat kyungsoo tak bisa mengimbangai gerakan chanyeol yg begitu liar.

"akhh terus opp-ahh.. nghh disitu arghh teruss fuck! Penis mu sangat nikmat nghh"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan bergeliat menikmati apa yang chanyeol lakukan. Tiba tiba chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat kyungsoo frustasi karna dia hanpir mencapai puncaknya.

"Doggy style my baby soo~"

chanyeol membantu kyungsoo merubah posisinya. Dengan capat memasuki lubang nikmat kyungsoo. "akhh...yeaah uuh!" desah chanyeol. Penis chanyeol benar benar di jepit ketat oleh vagina kyungsoo.

"nghh honey bukankah ini menyenangkan? Hem? Ahhh~ yeahh~"desah chanyeol merasakan vagina kyugsoo mulai berkedut.

Chanyeol tau kyungsoo akan segera orgasme lagi, dirinya pun begitu. Chanyeolpun kembali mempercepat gerakannya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penis chanyeol berkedut didalamnya.

"Aahh~ yeaah~ ooh~ yess opp-ahh inihhhh.. nikmaaatttt... yeaaahhh" "opp-aahhhh.. sampaaiiihh..!"

Chanyeol menghentakan penisnya dalam dalam di vagina kyungsoo, cairan kyungsoo dan sprema chanyeol menyembur memenuhi vagina kyungsoo bahkan sampai mengalir keluar. Chanyeol mengembalikan posisi kyungsoo di pangkuannya tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata di pelukannya.

"Pagi ini kau sangat bergairah dan menantang soo, aku kira tadi kamu tidak ingin membuatku memasukan penisku kedalam lubangmu" chanyeol berbiacara sambil mencium pipi adiknya yg bulat.

"aku juga tak sengaja oppa.. aku kan hanya ingin memperlihatkan bikini yg oppa berikan, eh malah oppa membuat ku ingin bermain dengan penismu" ucap genit kyungsoo sambil memberikan wink kepada chanyeol.

"Ouh soo.. kamu sudah membangunkan singa yg amat sangat lafaaar.. sekarang nikmati penis oppa didalammu"

''Smrik'

dan terjadilah ronde kedua yg sangat menggairahkan dipagi hari..

Tbc

Huwaaa.. apaan ini?  
Mau di end apa di lanjut? Aku butuh masukan dan review dari kalian semua. Maaf untuk typo nya hehehe. Aku bikin ini berchapter ya


	2. Hunsoo moment part1

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, PWP, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family. Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: park kyungsoo ( GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih banyak yg sudah memberikan review+memfollow cerita ini. Makasih untk masukan dr 'HanLi' aku akan membuat cerita ini lbh baik dan gabanyak typo :'D

Dan untuk yg meminta threesome atau moment kaisoo, aku akan bikin moment kaisoo di cerita yg lain.

Untuk 'RaDisZa' aku gatau klo ini sama apa ngga sama yg pernah kamu baca, tp ini aku buat sendiri ko tenang aja, klo sama berarti otak aku monoton saking sering baca ff nc (yadong akut) :'D . chapter 2 ini akan lebih panjang, dan gatau bisa oneshoot kaya chapter 1 atau engga, tapi tetap baca saja ya hiks..Yasudah cukup sekian cuap2nya. Mohon dukungan dan reviewnya ya x'D

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chap2: beach, not bitch (hunsoo)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kemarin seharian bermain dengan kakak ke 2nya, kyungsoo pun melupakan janjinya kepada 'Ice Prince' yaitu Park Sehun, kakak ke 3 kyungsoo. Pukul 09:00KST dia masih bermanja-manja dengan kasurnya.

Sehunpun yg tau kalau kyungsoo kelelahan karna bermain bersama doby idiot itu tak tega untuk membangunkan princess kecilnya. Tapi karena hari mulai semakin siang, sehunpun akhirnya memilih untuk membangunkan kyungsoo, ya karna kyungsoo sudah telat untuk sarapan.

'Tap,tap,tap' bunyi sehun yg menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar kyungsoo yg berada dilantai 2 sambil membawa nampan berisi roti bakar dan susu rasa banana kesukaan kyungsoo. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, sehunpun masuk begitu saja karna dia tau, pasti adiknya itu tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sehun menaruh nampan itu disamping meja dekat kasur kyungsoo, sehun yg melihat kyungsoo yg tertidur dengan wajah yg seperti bayi itupun mulai mengelus-ngelus surai wajah kyungsoo.

"Soo.. my princess.. wake up babe..." sehun masih asik mengelus-ngelus wajah kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun mulai terusik dengan sentuhan dipipinya.

"Euhng..." kyungsoo membalikkan posisinya dari terlentang menjadi tengkurap.

"Hey soo, bangun. Kamu elah sekali ya? Ini sudah siang, kamu harus sarapan supaya maag kamu ngga kambuh"

ucap sehun yg sekarang mengelus-ngelus punggung kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yg mulai terusik, membalikkan kembali posisi tidurnya dan menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Lucu sekali..

"Uuh, memangnya sudah jam berapa ini oppa?" Tanya kyungsoo yg sedikit memberikan senyum indahnya kepada sehun. Sehun yg melihat kyungsoo seperti itu mulai gemas dan mencubit hidung adik kesayangannya itu.

Ya, meski sehun itu dingin, dan terlihat cuek dengan teman-teman dikampusnya, sehun tidak pernah bersikap dingin pada kyungsoo dan kakak-kakaknya. Julukan ice prince dia dapati dari teman-teman dikampusnya, yeoja-yeoja yg ingin dekat dengan sehun sering sekali sirik dengan kyungsoo, meskipun mereka tahu kalau kyungsoo adik sehun, tp mereka mulai merasakan keanehan dibalik hubungan kakak beradik mereka berdua. Kalau dibandingkan dengan hyungnya, sehun memanglah yg paling mempesona dibandingkan chanyeol dan suho.

Chanyeol pria aktif, ramah dengan semua teman-temannya dikampus dan selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Chanyeol memang tampan, tapi dia tidak mempunyai kharisma casanova yg dimiliki oleh sehun.

Sedangkan suho, dia lebih cenderung sombong dan angkuh. Ya, sikap itu karna setahun yg lalu suho resmi menjadi presdir utama Park Entertaiment karna Tuan Park Yifan meninggal dunia disaat perjalanan menuju Hawaii, pesawatnya hilang kendali dan meledak di udara. Semenjak appanya meninggal, Suholah yg menghandle seluruh pekerjaan appanya, sebagai kakak tertua memang ialah yg pantas menggantikan posisi appanya.

"Hem... sekarang sudah jam 09:30 princessku" ucap sehun sambil membalas senyum yg diberikan oleh adik kecilnya.

"Huh. Aku jadi telat bangun karna chanyeol oppa, dia terus saja bermain denganku tanpa istirahat. Aku benar-benar lelah sekali oppa."

ucap kyungsoo sambil mengepoutkan bibir kissablenya itu.

"yasudah kalau masih lelah istirahatlah, ini makan sarapanmu dulu dan habiskan susunya ne, oppa ingin bersiap-siap dulu" sehun kemudian mengelus rsmbut kyungsoo dan memberikan kyungsoo sepotong roti bakar dan susu rasa banana yang tadi berada dimeja dan mulai bangkit dari kasur adiknya.

"loh?oppa mau kemana eoh?"

"oppa ingin kebagasi, mempersiapkan mobil danb barang bawaan untuk kita liburan ke pantai soo. kamu lupa yah?"

"oiya! ahh.. kenapa aku bisa lupa sih. ish dasar pikun-pikun!" ucp kyungsoo sambil mengingat kalau hari ini dia sudah memiliki janji dengan sehun untuk pergi kepantai dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

"sudah tak apa, kamu cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan bersiap-siap, dandsn yang cantik ne, oppa menunggumu dibawah"

'cup' sehun mengecup dahi kyungsoo dan kemudian keluar meninggalkan kyungsoo dikamar yg masih merutuki dirinya

"aish jjinja! saking capeknya aku bisa lupa kalau ada janji sama sehun oppa untuk kepantai? ish, ini gara-gara chan oppa. huftt"

'nyamnyam..glek-glek'

kyungsoo mengunyah dengan cepat roti bakarnya dan menenggak habis susunya. setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, kyungsoo langsung menuju ruangan yg berisi pakaian-pakaiannya. diambillah dress kuning bercorak bunga-bunga selutut dan berdada rendah, 2pcs bikini yg satu berwarna pink dan satu berwarna biru tua kemudian ia masukkan kedalam bag untuk traveling, tak lupa memasukan berbagai keperluan yg akan dibutuhkan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kyungsoo langsung menyambar handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

 ***20 menit kemudian***

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, ia pun sudah mengenakan dress pink yg memang cocok dipakai untuk kepantai, dia memoleskan BB cream ke wajahnya, memberikan eyeliner ke mata bulatnya,memberikan sapuan tipis blush on berwarna pink, mengoleskan liptint berwarna cherry dibibirnya, dan menyemprotkan parfum beraroma rose dan cherry blossom. Rambutnya yang panjang dan ikal dibiarkan terurai dengan indah, kemudian kyungsoo mengambil flatshoes berwarna peach pemberian dari sehun lalu memakainya. Setelah semua selesai, kyungsoo menyambar tasnya dan juga tas travelingnya lalu turun kebawah menemui sehun yg sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"oppa aku sudah siap"

ucap kyungsoo saat melihat sehun yg sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"wow" "kamu cantik sekali my princess..." ucap sehun sambil memberikan senyum kepada kyungsoo.

"ah oppa bisa saja menggodaku, sudah yuk kita berangkat"

"ahh, kajja." sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, berjalan keluar rumah dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo.

"gumawo oppa"

"cheonma princess"

setelah menutup pintu kyungsoo, sehunpun mssuk kedalam kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang, berdalih supaya cepat sampai dan bisa makan siang di resort yang sudah sehun reservasi.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam 30 menit, sehun dan kyungsoo akhirnya tiba diresort, setelah mengeluarkan barang-barang yg dibawa, sehun mengajak kyungsoo untuk makan siang di restoran yg ada diresort tersebut.

"jja, karna sudah siang kita makan dulu ne"

"ndee oppa"

Sampai direstoran, ternyata pihak resort sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan kyungsoo. Ya, sudah jelas pasti sehunlah yg memesannya.

"waw, ini semua oppa yg memesannya? aah aku tak menyangka. gumawo oppa!gumawo,gumawoo!" ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk manja lengan sehun yang kekar. Sehun yang gemas dengan tingkah laku adiknya langsung mengusak rambut kyungsoo.

"sama-sama, jja sekarang kita makan yah, habis itu kita bermain dipantai"

kemudian sehun membawa kyungsoo untuk duduk dan menikmati makan siang yg cukup romantis dari sehun. Setelah menikmati makan siangnya, sehun membawa kyungsoo ke kamar untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

 ***didalam kamar***

"oppa, kita akan berapa lama meningap disini?" tanya kyungsoo sambil memeluk lengan sehun dengan mesra.

"besok sore atau malam kita baru kembali kerumah, tadi pagi suho hyung kasih kabar kalo dia ingin semua berkumpul dirumah besok, sepertinya ada yg ingin dia bicarakan'

"ahh benarkah? pakah suho oppa membawakan oleh-oleh dari jepang untukku?'

"tentu saja my princess, mana mungki hyung lupa membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu..

jawab sehun sambil memandangi dan mengusap pipi kyungsoo. Setelah bertatapan muka, sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable kyungsoo, kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup mata takala ia merasa bibir sehun semakin mendekat dengan bibirnya. Dikecup bibir kyungsoo dengan perlahan, dan tak lama kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan dan hisapan, kyungsoo yang terlena mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan sehun dan berbalik menghadap sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sehun. Sehun mulai bermain dengan lidah kyungsoo, mengabsen seluruh gigi kyungsoo. setelah puas dengan french kiss, sehun turun menjelajahi rahang dan leher kyungsoo, dihisap, digigit dan dijilat leher kyungsoo yang seputih susu. Kyungsoo yang makin terlena mulai mengeluarkan desahannya..

"eungh...ahh...gggelii oppah..."

'smirk'

sehun yg mendengar desahan yg keluar dari bibir kyungsoo menyeringai dan makin tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan aksi yg lebih panas dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Hunsoo moment part2

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, PWP, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family. Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

.

.

.

.

.

Review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis! Makasih banget, ku usahakan fast update, tapi tergantung ide. Yg minta moment kaisoo nanti ada tapi masih rahasia dan bukan di ff ini. Jadi sabar ne! Gumawo ^^

 **Chap3: beach, not bitch (hunsoo) 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yg kemarin…_

 _"oppa, kita akan berapa lama meningap disini?" tanya kyungsoo sambil memeluk lengan sehun dengan mesra._

 _"besok sore atau malam kita baru kembali kerumah, tadi pagi suho hyung kasih kabar kalo dia ingin semua berkumpul dirumah besok, sepertinya ada yg ingin dia bicarakan'_

 _"ahh benarkah? pakah suho oppa membawakan oleh-oleh dari jepang untukku?'_

 _"tentu saja my princess, mana mungki hyung lupa membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu.._

 _jawab sehun sambil memandangi dan mengusap pipi kyungsoo. Setelah bertatapan muka, sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable kyungsoo, kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup mata takala ia merasa bibir sehun semakin mendekat dengan bibirnya. Dikecup bibir kyungsoo dengan perlahan, dan tak lama kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan dan hisapan, kyungsoo yang terlena mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan sehun dan berbalik menghadap sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sehun. Sehun mulai bermain dengan lidah kyungsoo, mengabsen seluruh gigi kyungsoo. setelah puas dengan french kiss, sehun turun menjelajahi rahang dan leher kyungsoo, dihisap, digigit dan dijilat leher kyungsoo yang seputih susu. Kyungsoo yang makin terlena mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.._

 _"eungh...ahh...gggelii oppah..."_

 _'smirk'_

 _sehun yg mendengar desahan yg keluar dari bibir kyungsoo menyeringai dan makin tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan aksi yg lebih panas dari ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahhh…ouh… there oppaah..yeaaahhh…"

Desahan kyungsoo kembali terdengar disaat sehun sedang asik mengocok dengan memasukkan 3jarinya ke dalam lubang surgawi kyungsoo. Kini sehun dan kyungsoo sudah sama-sama naked, entah siapa yang membuka baju mereka berdua.

"ah..ah..ah..ah.. oppaaah…..fasteerrrr pleaseeee…."

"as your wish my princess" sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan makin mempercepat kocoksnnya didalam lubang vagina kyungsoo.

"yeahh..aahh..aahhh.. ooppaahhh.. comm.-iinggg... ouuhh.. AAAAHH"

Dan akhirnya kyungsoo mendapati orgasme pertamanya, sehun mengeluarkan jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan manis milik kyungsoo dan dijilat jari tersebut dengan nikmatnya.

Sehun bangun dari posisinya, sekarang sehun terduduk sambil mengangkang lebar-lebar, kyungsoo yg mengertipun kemudian menghampiri sehun dengan merangkak dan semakin mendekatkan bibir dan tangannya ke penis sehun yang sudah sangat menegang.

"puaskan aku soo" ucap sehun lirih

"dengan senang hati oppa" ucap kyungsoo sambil mulai mengurut penis sehun, mengocoknya dan mulai mengulum kepala penis sehun. Kyungsoo menggigit-gigit kepala penis sehun dan membuat sehun menggeram.

"jaanggan..digigit soo..ahh~"

Kyungsoo kembali memainkan penis sehun, kyungsoo hisap kuat-kuat penis sehun didalam mulutnya, ia kocok-kocok , ia pijat-pijat twinsball milik sehun yg semakin lama semakin membesar. Semakin lama penis sehunpun membesar dan spertinya akan mengeluarkan sperma.

"aahh..yeahhh..suck it… lebiihh cepatt..ahh.. Oppaa Comee….UUhHH.."

Dan sehunpun akhirnya menembakkan sperma didalam mulut kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun langsung menelan habis sperma milik sehun dengan wajah penuh nikmat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aah..ahh…ahh…aaaahhh..yeaahh…disiituuuhh… faster oppaah…"

"uuuh… seperti inii kah my princess?"

"ouwhh~~yeahh… depperrrrr….theeeree oopaah..uughh…"

Sehun dengan gencar mengenjot vagina kyungsoo dengan liarnya, kali ini dengan _doggy style_ posisi kesukaan kyungsoo, karna kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya penis sehun menusuk titik terdalam kyungsoo yg membuat dirinya sangat terangsang dan menginginkan lebih-lebih dan lebih.

"uuhhh…aahh…nikmaatnyahh…ouhh~~ faster… I'll cuumm…"

"ouh~~ together babyyyhh…"

"aahh…ouuh… aahhh~~~ouuhh… AAHH/SOO!"

'hos,hos,hos'

Deru nafas sehun dan kyungsoo setelah orgasme saling berbalap-balapan, sehun membalik posisi kyungsoo dan mulai melakukan French kiss kembali. Kyungsoo pun yg masih merasa terangsang mengikuti permainan kakak tampannya itu dengan senang hati. Setelah 10 menit melakukan French kiss sampai bibir kyungsoo bengkak, sehunpun melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"kau mandilah soo, sekarang sudah sore. Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri dikamar saja, kita harus main dipantai dan melihat sunset"

ucap sehun sambil menghapus jejak saliva yg ada dibibir dan pipi kyungsoo.

"kita tidak berdiam diri dikamar oppa, kita habis melakukan hal yg sangat nikmat" ucap kyungsoo dengan jahilnya.

"kau mau ku serang lagi eoh? Cepat mandi"

"euh, iyaya.. oiya, oppa tidak mandi?"

"nanti saja, oppa langsung kepantai yah, kamu nanti nyusul aja"

"ah.. oke" kyungsoo menghamburkan dirinya dari kasur dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kyungsoo selesai mandi, kyungsoo mengenakan bikini yg ia bawa dari rumah, kyungsoo memakai bikini berwarna pink yang hanya menutupi sedikit payudaranya saja. Merasa sudah beres semua, kyungsoo pun ingin keluar. But wait…

"ASTAGA!, aku hanya membawa 1 dress untuk pulang besok, terus aku keluar kamar pakai bikini doang gitu? Duh! Stupid!"

kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri merutuki dirinya yg lupa tidak membawa baju lebih. Setelah dia berfikir lama, akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memakai bathrobe resort dan turun kebawah, ya karna kamar kyungsoo berada dilantai 5 dan tidak mungkinkan kyungsoo keluar kamar dengan bikini yg super sexy itu? Bukannya sampai ke pantai dengan selamat malah kyungsoo akan jadi sasaran nikmat om-om mesum diresort itu, ihh….

 ***Di pantai***

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi panjang yg berada ditepi pantai, dengan menggunakan celana pantai dan kaos oblong berwarna hitam, dan kacamata mahal yg bertengger dihidungnya, membuat yeoja-yeoja yg berada dipantai memperhatikan sehun dengan tatapan memuja, sehun yg merasa diperhatikan, tidak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja tersbut, sehun berpura-pura tertidur supaya yeoja-yeoja itu mendekat.

Disaat sehun benar-benar ingin terlelap, tiba-tiba sehun merasakan ada yg duduk di selangkangannya, dan jangan lupakan satu hal. _'dibalik celana pantainya, sehun tidak memakai boxer atau celana dalam lagi'_. Merasa ada yg menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dengan sesuatu yg tidak asing menurutnya, penis sehunpun semakin laam semakin membesar dan tegang.

' _cukup!sehun ngga kuat cyiinn!'_

Sehunpun langsung bangun dan membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya dia bahwa yg duduk diselangkangannya adalah adik kecilnya, iya. Itu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat dari jauh sehun sedang berpura-pura tidur karna yeoja-yeoja ditepi pantai ingin mengganggunya, dengan sengajanya iya buka bathrobenya didepan yeoja-yeoja tersebut, memberi tatapan mengejek dan 'duk!' kyungsoo duduk tepat diselangkangan sehun.

"yak park kyungsoo! Apa yg kamu lakukan? Jangan seperti ini…"

Ucap sehun lihir ditelinga kyungsoo.

"biarkan saja oppa, aku tidak mau kamu ditatap lapar oleh yeoja-yeoja jalang seperti mereka!"

"waah.. my princess cemburu ya?"

"ani! Aku tidak ingin oppa dilihat dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu selain denganku!"

"ah…geure.. karna kamu begini, oppa akan ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

DUARRR! Ceritanya bikin gemes ya? Ditunggu reviewnya ne!


	4. Hunsoo moment part3

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, PWP, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family. Typo dimana-mana!

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

.

.

.

.

.

Aku gamau banyak cuap2, terimakasih yg masih mau baca ff aku ini dan ngereview. Kalo ada kekurangan mohon maaf. ENJOY^^

Chap3: beach, not bitch (hunsoo) 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yang kemarin..._

 _Sehunpun langsung bangun dan_ _membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya dia bahwa yang duduk diselangkangannya adalah adik kecilnya, iya. Itu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat dari jauh sehun sedang berpura-pura tidur karna yeoja-yeoja ditepi pantai_ ingin _mengganggunya, dengan sengajanya iya buka bathrobenya didepan yeoja-yeoja tersebut, memberi tatapan mengejek dan 'duk!' kyungsoo duduk tepat diselangkangan sehun._

 _"yak park kyungsoo! Apa_ _yang_ _kamu lakukan? Jangan seperti ini"_

 _Ucap sehun lihir ditelinga kyungsoo._

 _"biarkan saja oppa, aku tidak mau kamu ditatap lapar oleh yeoja-yeoja jalang seperti mereka!"_

 _"waah.. my princess cemburu ya_ _?"_

 _"ani! Aku tidak ingin oppa dilihat dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu selain denganku!"_

 _"_ _ah…geure.. karna kamu begini, oppa akan_ _..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***pukul 05:30 sore***

Tiba-tiba sehun bangun dan menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju pantai, disana sehun menyiram-nyiramkan air laut ke tubuh kyungsoo, kyungsoopun membalas perlakuan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Yak oppa jahat! Airnya sangat dingin dan asin!"

"Makanya jangan menjahili oppa, ini belum seberapa soo, oppa akan bikin kamu ngga bisa jalan besok" ucap sehun seduktif tepat pada telinga kyungsoo sambil mengigit telinga kyungsoo.

"Eung...geli oppa!"

Suasana semakin membuat sehun ingin menelanjangi kyungsoo sekarang juga, matahari yg mulai terbenam, dan orang-orang sudah mulai meninggalkan pantai membuat sehun gencar meremas-remas payudara kyungsoo.

"Eungh..oppa.. jangan disiniih..."

"Wae soo? Disini sekarang sudah sepi. Lihat orang-orang sudah kembali ke kamarnya." Sehun menjilati leher kyungsoo dengan nafsu yang sudah maximal.

"Uhh..tapiih kalau ada yg memergoki kita gimana?"

"Tidak akan ada yg memergoki kita soo, kamu lupa resort dan pantai ini sangatlah privat? Kajja ikut oppa"

Sehunpun menarik kyungsoo ke balik tebing dipinggir pantai, tebing yg menjulang tinggi dan memiliki goa yang lumayan besar itu sangatlah sepi dan tidak terlihat dari bagian manapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow.. aku baru tau ada goa disini"

"Iyalah, kamu kan belum menjelajah pantai ini soo"

"Iyasih, terus kita mau ngapain disini?"

'Smirk'

"Kita akan bercinta sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam soo" ucap sehun sambil mulai memojokkan kyungsoo ke tebing.

Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya, sehun cium kening, mata, hidung, lalu bibir kyungsoo. Sehun lumat bibir bawah kyungsoo, sehun gigit-gigit bibir kissable kesukaannya itu, memulai perang lidah sampai kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sehun.

"Mmmpphh...mmmpppphh" desahan-desahan mulai keluar dari bibir kyungsoo.

Tak cukup dengan ciuman panas, kini sehun mulai meremas-remas payudara kyungsoo dari luar bikininya, sehun memilin nipple kyungsoo yg sudah sangat menegang.

Merasa terganggu dengan bikini yang dipakai kyungsoo, sehun pun melepaskan bikini itu dan melemparkannya asal. Sehunpun mulai meremas-remas kembali payudara kyungsoo sampai kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aahhhhhh uwwhhh yeaaahhh laggiih"

Sehun yang libidonya makin tinggi karna mendengar desahan merdu dari adiknya makin kencang meremas payudara kyungsoo, dia pilin nipplenya kanan kyungsoo dan iya mulai menghisap payudara kyungsoo yg sebelah kiri.

Tangan sehun yg menganggur digunakan untuk melepaskan tali yg berada di celana dalam yang kyungsoo pakai, dan menurunkannya sampai bawah. Dan tadaa, kyungsoo kini sudah naked total.

Sehun melebarkan paha kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya, membuka lipatan vagina kyungsoo dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan jarinya pada klitoris kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhh ahhhhh ahhh yeahh oppahhh ennakk sekaliiihhh uuhhh"

Sehun sudah tidak menghisap payudara kyungsoo, sekarang dia mulai menjilati payudara kyungsoo, nipple kyungsoo, dan turun menuju perut kyungsoo, dan terakhir..

"Aaahhh begggittuh... uuhh.. hisappp jilaatt yang kencanggg oppahh"

"aaahhhhhhh nikmaatt sekaliiihhh ouuuhhhh"

Sehun menjilat, menghisap dan memilin klitoris kyungsoo dengan rakusnya. Kyungsoo sangatlah terbuai dengan service sehun kepadanya. Sehun juga memasukkan 3jarinya ke lubang vagina kyungsoo, mengocoknya sampai kyungsoo mendesah keenakan.

"Aahhhh yeaahhh oouhhh fuckk! Fassterr!ouuhhhh uuuhhh aaaahhhh uhh"

"Aahh ahh hhhhhhh oppaahhh deeppperrr koocookk teruuss.. tusukkk disanaahh plisss ahhhh"

Sehunpun semakin cepan mengocok-kocok lubang kyungsoo dan makin gencar mengigit-gigit klitoris kyungsoo dan...

"Ouhhh yeaahh ohhh uuuhhh aaahhh fuuckk! Yeaah ouuuh oppaaaAAH!"

Kyungsoo squirt! Cairannya meleleh sampai kewajah tampan kakaknya, sehunpun menjilati dengan nikmatnya. Kyungsoo ambruk ke pasir pantai.

'Hos hos hos'

"Tadiih.. sangatlah.. nikmatt oppah"

"Oppa akan membuatmu lebih nikmat dari yang tadi soo" Sehunpun membangunkan kyungsoo dari duduknya dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk menungging.

Sehun yang sudah melepas celana pantainya langsung memposisikan penisnya Didepan lubang yang dari tadi sudah merah dan berkedut-kedut minta dimasukan. Tapi sehun tidak langsung memasukkan, sehun menggoda kyungsoo dengan menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya pada klitoris kyungsoo.

"Aahh yaah oppahh jangan sepertiih ituu.. cepattt masukkan"

Sehun tak mendengar permintaan kyungsoo, sehun masih asik menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada klitoris kyungsoo sambil tangannya meremas-remas payudara kyungsoo dari belakang.

 ***author ngga kuatttt cyiin***

Kyungsoo yang kesal karena vaginanya tidak diisi juga oleh penis sehun yg berurat, sangat besar dan meneggang itu memundurkan badannya dan..

"AAAAHH!" Penis sehun langsung masuk dan langsung menumbuk titik ternikmat kyungsoo. Sehun yang sudah tak sanggup lagi mulai meng-in outkan penisnya dengan sangat cepat dan kencang.

"Aaahhhh ahhh ouuuhhh yeahhhh iniii menyenangkann sekaliih"

"Kau senang sooh?"

"Ahhh suree oppahhh tuusukk teruss vagiinakuuhh"

"Tentuu princess"

"Uuuhhhh oppahhh penissmuuuh nikmaaat bbesaarr ouhh aaahhh yeaahhh lebihhh cepaattt oppahh"

"Aargghh shitt! Vaginamu masih saja sempit soo aarghhh pijaat peniss oppaahh teruss"

"Oouuuhhh aaahhh yeaaahhhh oohh yessss fuck! Setubuhi akuu setiapp hari oppahh ouhhh yeaaahh aaaahhh"

"Yaaa tenttuu adikk kecilkuu, oppa akan menusuk vaginamuu setiap harii. Setiap saat"

"Aaahh ahhh owhhh... penis oppa sangatlaah nikmaatt aaahh uhhh yeaahh"

Dan sehunpun terus menggenjot kyungsoo sampai matahari benar-benar terbenam sempurna.

"Aaahh ahhh ahhh yeahh oppaaahh akhhh akuuu sampaaiii"

"Bersamaahh soo"

"Uugghhh ahhh oouuggghhh aaaahh SOO/OPPAHH!" dan akhirnya mereka sama-sama orgasme.

Kini sehun memposisikan kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"One more soo"

"Aahhh uuuhhhh aahh ahhh ouuhhh teruss disanahhhh oppahh fastter pleasee uuhh vaginaku sangat gatalll uuwhhh"

Sehun terus menggejot kyungsoo dengan buasnya, kali ini dengan posisi berdiri kyungsoo melilitkan kedua kakinya ke tubuh sehun, badan kyungsoo terus naik turun mengikuti irama tusukan sehun yang sangat nikmat dan menggairahkan.

"Ooohhhh yeaaahhh depperr fasterr moree opahh uhhhh aaahhh ahh ahh"

"Yeaaa ahhh ahh ahh genjottt teruss vaginakuu oppaahh ugghhhh aahh"

kyungsoo tak hentinya mendesah karna tusukan sehun yang semakin lama semakin liar, dinding vagina kyungsoo memeras penis sehun sampai sehun tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan sperma ke dalam rahim kyungsoo. ini pengalaman paling nikmat yg sehun berikan kepada kyungsoo.

Dibanding dengan chanyeol, bercinta dengan sehun adalah yang paling luar biasa menurut kyungsoo. *kyungsoo belum merasakan bagaimana nanti dia diterkam oleh suho* *ketawa jahat*

"Aahh shit! Jangan mengetatkan dinding vaginamu seperti ituu soo arghh"  
Sehun menggeram, sungguh penisnya benar-benar diperas. Rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Ahh ahh ohhh yeaaaa oppaaa aakuuu mauuu AAH!" Kyungsoo kembali orgasme

Sehun pun menggerakkan badannya dengan kencang dan cepat sampai kyungsoo mendesah lagi. Sehun terus menusuk titik terdalam kyungsoo untuk mencapai orgasmenya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Aahhh oohhh uhhh aahh oppaahhh cepaatt uwwhh aah yeaahh"

"Ahh sebentar lagii.. ahhh sooo AAHHHHHh"

Crot

Crot

Crot

Crot

4tembakan sperma sehun langsung mengisi penuh rahim kyungsoo sampai turun ke paha kyungsoo.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08:00 malam. Sehun dan kyungsoo sudah bercinta selama 2jam 30 menit. Benar-benar sangat panas dan nikmat. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, kyungsoo kembali memakai bikininya dan sehun mengenakan kembali celana pantainya, sehun melepaskan kaos yang tadi dipakainya dan memakaikannya kepada kyungsoo.

"Karna bathrobe tadi tertinggal dikursi, jadi pakai ini dulu. Oppa tidak mau ada orang lain menatap lapar payudara indahmu" ucap sehun protektif dan mencium kening kyungsoo.

"Ndee oppa."

"Oppa..."

"Hemm?"

"Gendooongggg"

"Aish manjanya princess oppa"

Dan sehunpun menggendong kyungsoo kembali menuju resort dan masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku bikin moment hunsoonya kebanyakan gapapa kan ya?soalnya kan mereka lagi liburan jadi buat yg nunggu momen joonsoo sabar ne. Atau moment suho,chanyeol, sehun main bareng sama kyungsoo? Uww ditungguin aja yaah! Hehehehe .


	5. Park Family (ige moya!)

_My Horny is You Soo_

 _Hello, this is my first FF._

 _GS, PWP, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family. Typo dimana-mana!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th_

 _\- park chanyeol 24th_

 _\- Park sehun 23th_

 _\- Park Suho 26th_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wow! aku sangat senang dengan respon kalian hihihi, terimakasih yg meninggalkan jejak review, memfollow dan memfav ff gaje ini. thankyou chansoo dan hunsoo shipper!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chap4: ige moya?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yg kemarin…_

 _"Aahhh oohhh uhhh aahh oppaahhh cepaatt uwwhh aah yeaahh"_

 _"Ahh sebentar lagii.. ahhh sooo AAHHHHHh"_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _4tembakan sperma sehun langsung mengisi penuh rahim kyungsoo sampai turun ke paha kyungsoo._

 _Waktu menunjukan pukul 08:00 malam. Sehun dan kyungsoo sudah bercinta selama 2jam 30 menit. Benar-benar sangat panas dan nikmat. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, kyungsoo kembali memakai bikininya dan sehun mengenakan kembali celana pantainya, sehun melepaskan kaos yang tadi dipakainya dan memakaikannya kepada kyungsoo._

 _"Karna bathrobe tadi tertinggal dikursi, jadi pakai ini dulu. Oppa tidak mau ada orang lain menatap lapar payudara indahmu" ucap sehun protektif dan mencium kening kyungsoo._

 _"Ndee oppa."_

 _"Oppa..."_

 _"Hemm?"_

 _"Gendooongggg"_

 _"Aish manjanya princess oppa"_

 _Dan sehunpun menggendong kyungsoo kembali menuju resort dan masuk ke kamar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun dan kyungsoo pun akhirnya sudah sampai didalam kamar, setelah melakukan sex ditepi pantai membuat keduanya kelelahan, setelah mandi dan makan malam, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur.

Kini sehun dan kyungsoo sudah berada di ranjang berukuran _king size_ , kyungsoo yang bersandar pada bidang sehunpun memulai percakapan malamnya sebelum mereka tidur.

"opppah"

"hmmm" jawab sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut ikal kyungsoo yang masih setengah basah.

"besok pulang pagi yah, aku sudah rindu dengan chan dan suho oppa" kyungsoo berucap manja.

"iya myprincess, setelah breakfast kita akan langsung pulang oke? makanya sekarang kamu tidur ya soo" ucap sehun sambil mengecup kepala adiknya.

"hmm.. aku juga mau tidur. badan ku lelah sekali, oppa benar-benar sangat kuat dan bergairah tadi"

"hiii kamu mau ngegoda oppa lagi ya?"

"ani! udah ahh aku mau tidur, jalja oppa!"

 _'cup'_

kyungsoo mencium bibir sehun kilat dan meringsut ke bawah lalu mulai masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"jaljayo my princess. saranghae" sehunpun mengelus-ngelus pipi dan kepala adiknya kemudian menyusul kyungsoo untuk bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _keesokan harinya di mansion Park_

"chan, sehun dan kyungsoo kapan pulang?" tanya suho pada chanyeol yang sedang asik menonton tv

"hmmm hari ini hyung, mungkin mereka akan sampai ke rumah siang"

"ah okelah, hyung ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian. Kalau mereka sudah sampai rumah, bawa sehun dan kyungsoo ke ruangan. Hyung harus kembali mengerjakan tugas" ucap suho yang kemudian meninggalkan chanyeol dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"soo kamu sudah siap? tidak ada barang yang tertinggalkan?"

"hmmmm.. sudah oppa! sepertinya tidak ada yang tertinggal. ayo kita pulang oppa!" ucap kyungsoo dengan bersemangat dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun dan kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap dan melakukan sarapan diresort tadi, setelah sarapan selesai sehun mengajak kyungsoo untuk membawa barang-barang yang akan dibawa pulang.

"aaah kajja!" sehunpun masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya dengan cukup kencang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 1jam karna keadaan jalan tidak macet, sehun dan kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di mansion park. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat rindu dengan chanyeol dan suho (bohongdeng kyungsoo sangat rindunya sama chanyeol) itu pun langsung masuk begitu saja ke rumah, meninggalkan sehun yang masih diluar dan langsung mencari chanyeol.

"chan oppa! aku kembaliiii" ucap kyungsoo yang senang.

melihat adik kecilnya pulang, chanyeolpun berlari dari ruang tv dan langsung memeluk erat kyungsoo dan mengayun-ayunkan kyungsoo ke udara.

"aigooo my baby soo udah pulang. aaaa oppa bogoshipo yo!" ucap chanyeol yang masih memeluk erat kyungsoo

"aaaa nado bogoshipo chan oppa!" kyungsoo membalas pelukkan chanyeol. setelah berpelukan lama, kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, dan tiba-tiba mencium bibir chanyeol dengan ganasnya.

chanyeol yang memang sudah sangat rindu oleh kyungsoo menyambut ciuman adiknya dengan senang hati, chanyeol melumat dengan rakus bibir apple kyungsoo, menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dan berperang lidah. saliva kyungsoo dan chanyeol sudah menetes kemana-mana.

"mmmpphh..ccccmmmkk"

setelah berciuman kurang lebih 15menit, kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman panas dan rindunya itu.

"aihh... my baby soo agresif sekali" goda chanyeol yang menghapus jejak saliva milik mereka dibibir dan pipi kyungsoo

 _"aku kangen bermain sama oppa"_ ucap kyungsoo lirih

"pervert sekali, oppa jadi ingin melahapmu sekarang juga"

"ayo oppa sekarang serang aku" ucap kyungsoo menantang

"ahh nanti malam saja ne? sekarang suho hyung sudah menunggu kita diruang kerjanya"

"ah baiklah"

"oiya, sehun mana?"

"aduh lupa! aku meninggalkannya diluar tadi"

tiba-tiba sehun datang dengan pak choi yang membawa barang-barang milik sehun dan kyungsoo.

"udah tahu barang mu masih dimobil, eh malah meninggalkan oppa sendirian"ucap sehun yang membawa tas _channel_ kyungsoo menghampiri kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

"mianhe oppa aku lupa hehe, jja sini tas ku" kyungsoo pun mengambil tas nya dari tangan sehun.

"bagaimana liburannya hun? menyenangkan?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun

"hmmm.. luar biasa. Pantai sangat cocok untuk berlibur dimusim panas"

"aah baguslah, oiya hun. kita ditunggu suho hyung di ruang kerjanya. Ada yang mau dia bicarakan pada kita bertiga"

"suho oppa mau bicara apasih?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol

"hmmm entahlah, oppa juga tidak tahu. Daripada kita penasaran lebih baik kita ke ruangannya saja" ajak chanyeol kepada kyungsoo dan sehun.

Akhirnya chanyeol, sehun dan kyungsoo mendatangi ruang kerja suho. Disana terlihat suho sedang berkutat dengan Tabletnya sangat amat serius.

"hyung kami datang" ucap sehun pada suho.

Suho yang mendengar langsung menaruh tabletnya diatas meja.

"aah kalian sudah sampai, heyy adik kecil oppa? do you miss me?" ucap suho yang kemudian berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menempel dengan chanyeol pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan suho..

"aaaaa nado bogoshipo suho oppa! oppa mengapa baru pulang sekarang! kenapa betah bangetsih diJepang sana?" ucap kyungsoo yang masih memeluk suho dengan erat.

Suho pun terkekeh mendengar celotehan adiknya itu. "maafkan oppa soo, oppa baru bisa pulang sekarang. Pekerjaan oppa disana sangat menyita waktu."

"huft.. kerja terus. Gak bosen apa?"

"engga lah sayang, kalau oppa bosen bekerja nanti kamu mau nggak shopping-shopping lagi?"

"aaahh ani!" ucap kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukanya.

chanyeol dan sehun yang mendengar celotehan adiknya itupun tertawa pelan.

"makanya itu oppa harus giat bekerja cantik" jawab suho sambil mencolek dagu adiknya.

"hyung, apa yang sebenarya ingin hyung bicarakan pada kami?" tanya chanyeol dan di ikuti oleh kyungsoo.

"iyanii, ada apa sih oppa? oppa mau ngasih kam oleh-oleh? atau ada yang lain?"

"iya, oppa memang akan memberikan kalian hadiah dan beberapa pengumuman."

"pengumuman apa itu hyung?" kali ini sehun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Suho pun mengambil beberapa papper bag yang ada dibawah meja kerjanya..

"nah ini untuk chanyeol dan sehun" sambil memberikan masing-masing 2 papper bag.

"dan ini untuk adik kesayangan oppa" suho memberikan 4 papper bag kepada kyungsoo.

"woaaaaaa gumawo oppa!" ucap kyungsoo sambil kembali memeluk suho

"gumawo hyung" ucap sehun dan chanyeol bersamaan.

"no problem"

"terus untuk pengumumannya apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol yang dari tadi sudah sangat menunggu pengumuman yang akan diucapkan oleh suho

"hemmm.. yang pertama.. chanyeol, kamu akan hyung beri kuasa untuk mengurus proyek terbaru yang berada di Gangnam."

"untu sehun, hyung sudah membukakan kedai bubble tea sesuai keinginanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Maaf hyung baru memberi tahu sekarang"

"dan untukmu soo, kamu akan oppa perkenalkan dengan calon suamimu"

"MWOOO?!" Ucap sehun, chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

akakakaakakakakkk!gimana-gimana? penasaran ngga siapa calon suami yang di maksud suho? terus gimana nih nasib hubungan chansoo? ditunggu saja ne! beri aku review terbaik kalian.. semakin banyak review aku akan terus fast respon ekeeekek..


	6. Park Family 2

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

and other cast.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf aku gabisa bales satu2 review kalian tapi aku cukup senang dengan kalian yang masih setia meluangkan waktunya untk baca ff aku. duhh kalian pasti ngira kalo ini endingnya kaisoo ya? no no no... pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutan cerita nya!happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

Chap5: akan kulakukan semua untukmu

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yg kemarin…_

 _"hyung, apa yang sebenarya ingin hyung bicarakan pada kami?" tanya chanyeol dan di ikuti oleh kyungsoo._

 _"iyanii, ada apa sih oppa? oppa mau ngasih kami oleh-oleh? atau ada yang lain?"_

 _"iya, oppa memang akan memberikan kalian hadiah dan beberapa pengumuman."_

 _"pengumuman apa itu hyung?" kali ini sehun yang mengeluarkan suara._

 _Suho pun mengambil beberapa papper bag yang ada dibawah meja kerjanya.._

 _"nah ini untuk chanyeol dan sehun" sambil memberikan masing-masing 2 papper bag._

 _"dan ini untuk adik kesayangan oppa" suho memberikan 4 papper bag kepada kyungsoo._

 _"woaaaaaa gumawo oppa!" ucap kyungsoo sambil kembali memeluk suho_

 _"gumawo hyung" ucap sehun dan chanyeol bersamaan._

 _"no problem"_

 _"terus untuk pengumumannya apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol yang dari tadi sudah sangat menunggu pengumuman yang akan diucapkan oleh suho_

 _"hemmm.. yang pertama.. chanyeol, kamu akan hyung beri kuasa untuk mengurus proyek terbaru yang berada di Gangnam."_

 _"untuk sehun, hyung sudah membukakan kedai bubble tea sesuai keinginanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Maaf hyung baru memberi tahu sekarang"_

 _"dan untukmu soo, kamu akan oppa perkenalkan dengan calon suamimu"_

 _"MWOOO?!" Ucap sehun, chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersamaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA OPPA BERCANDA YA? IYAKAN? MASA AKU MAU DIJODOHIN? AH OPPA NGELUCU NIH"

ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang tinggi sambil tertawa, karna menurutnya ini benar-benar lucu. Helloo? 20th sudah dijodohkan? terus hubungan kyungsoo dan chanyeol? Sumpah ini bener-bener lucu.

"hyung, hyung bercanda kan? hyung gak serius kan?" ucap chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang suho ucapkan.

Setelah mendengar ungkapan suho, sehun bungkam. Pikirannya kacau, dia langsung meninggalkan ruang kerja suho.

Suho yang melihat sehun pergi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"hyung serius chan. Dan oppa tidak bercanda mengenai calon suamimu soo."

"ah gila! benar-benar gila! aku gamau dijodohin gitu! aku cintanya sama chan oppa! aku hanya ingin menikah dengan chan oppa! bukan dengan orang lain!"

Kyungsoo kesal, sangat kesal. Dan akhirnya kyungsoo melepaskan semua papper bag yang ia genggam dan dia berlari meninggalkan suho dan chanyeol yang membeku setelah mendengarkan penuturan kyungsoo.

 _'kyungsoo mencintaiku? apakah benar itu? dia hanya ingin menikah denganku?'_ ucap chanyeol dalam hati

"hyung, lebih baik hyung tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini dulu. A-aku baru tahu kalau kyungsoo mencintaiku lebih dari kakak-adik. Jadi aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada kyungsoo"

chanyeolpun akhirnya meninggalkan suho sendirian.

 _"akhirnya hal ini terjadi juga, maafkan aku appa... aku telah lalai menjaga permatamu_ " Ucap suho lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol sudah berada didepan pintu kamar kyungsoo. Dan kali ini chanyeol mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, tapi kyungsoo tak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

"soo, buka pintunya. Ini chan oppa soo.. hayo adik ku sayang buka pintunya yah.."

Kyungsoo pun masih tetap diam meringkuk diatas kasur sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"yasudah kalau gamau dibuka, chan oppa dobrak pintunya ya. Hana..Dul...See-"

Setelah mendengar oppanya ingin mendobrak pintu kamarnya, kyungsoo pun turun dari kasur dan menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya

"aishhh... nih udah dibuka" ucap kyungsoo yang kesal.

Chanyeol yang melihat bentuk kyungsoo yang suda tidak karuan langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya itu. Oh ayolah! eyeliner dan maskara yang luntur, rambut yang kusut, mata bengkak membuat kyungsoo terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"uljima... jangan menangis lagi soo.. oppa tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis" ucap chanyeol sambil menciumi kepala kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengar tutur lembut oppanya itu pun kembali meneteskan airmata, kali ini mungkin airmata bahagia.

"hiks, hiks, hiks"

"suho oppa tega! Tega sekali ingin menjodohkan aku dengan oranglain. Lagian akukan masih muda aku gamau nikah muda" ucap kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"gamau nikah muda? yakin? kalau nikah mudanya sama oppa?kyungsoo mau?"goda chanyeol

"hmmmm...gimanaya"

"tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu hanya ingin menikah dengan oppa"

*blush*

seketika pipi kyungsoo merona, dan dia tersenyum.

"aigoo, lihat pipi bakpaomu itu soo. merah! kaya tomat!"

"aish! oppa menyebalkan!" kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada chanyeol sampai akhirnya chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar kyungsoo dan terjatuh di ranjang bersamaan.

"soo, oppa tak menyangka kalau kamu mencintai oppa" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut kyungsoo yang berada diatasnya

"aku benar-benar mencitaimu oppa, sungguh. Lebih dari siapapun"ungkap kyungsoo jujur.

"lebih dari kamu mencintai sehun?"

"ya. Lebih dari itu... jeongmal saranghae oppa" ucap kyungsoo sambil mencium bibir chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae my baby soo" dan chanyeolpun membalas ciuman kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melumat bibir yang sudah sangat iya rindukan itu, chanyeol tahan tengkuk kyungsoo agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Lidah chanyeol mulai bertarung dengan lidah kyungsoo. Kini saliva mereka sudah membasahi rahang dan leher mereka.

"mmmpphhh..uuuhh"

Kyungsoo yang sudah kehabisan nafas memukul-mukul dada bidang chanyeol, chanyeol yang mengertipun langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"oppa, hamili aku. Buat diriku menjadi milikmu selamanya" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap mata chanyeol.

"kamu serius soo?"

"ya oppa, aku serius. Jika dengan cara aku hamil anak oppa, aku tidak akan menikah dengn namja yang suho oppa pilihkan"

chanyeolpun membalik posisi berada diatas kyungsoo.

"aku, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikimu soo. Mau sehun sekalipun, aku akan tetap memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan menjagamu selama hidupku" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus kening kyungsoo, dan mulai menciumi kyungsoo dari kening, mata, hidung, dan mencium bibir yang sudah sangatlah candu untuknya.

"mmmmpphhhh..."

chanyeol mulai menggerayangi tubuh kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai melepaskan tali dress yang dipakai kyungsoo, diturunkannya dress itu dan dibuangnya asal.

Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke leher dan tengkuk kyungsoo, chanyeol berikan jilatan dan hisapan pada leher mulus kyungsoo. Menghapus jejak yang kemarin diberikan oleh sehun.

"eughhh... uuuhh" kyungsoo mendesah dengan sangat merdu

Kini tangan chanyeol mulai meremas payudara kyungsoo dari luar bra merahnya, chanyeol menusuk-nusuk nipple kyungsoo yang sudah tegang. Tak lama kemudian chanyeol melepaskan bra tersebut dan segera menghisap payudara yang sangat bulat dan padat itu seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"uuuhhh... hisssappp yangg kuatt oopahh"

kyungsoo makin bernafsu, kyungsoo tekan kepala chanyeol untuk memper dalam hisapan dipayudara kyungsoo.

"aaahhhhhh ahhhhh yaaahhh sepertiiihhh ituuhh...uuuhhhh"

tangan chanyeol yang satunya memilin-milin nipple kyungsoo yang tidak chanyeol hisap, dan satu tangannya lagi mengelus-ngelus vagina kyungsoo dari luar G-stringnya.

"opppahh bukaa..ahhhh plissss"

chanyeol mengehentikan kulumannya. Dan mulai pindah ke vagina kyungsoo.

"apanya yang dibuka heummm?" ucap chanyeol sambil menekan-nekan dan menusuk vagina kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"aahhh celanakuhh oppah.. ku mohoon.. vaginakuuu sudaahh sangatt basahh dan gatall ouuhh" ucap kyungsoo yang sudah sangat teragsang sambil memilin-milin nipplenya sendiri.

"so naughty baby soo" chanyeol yang mendengar dirty talk kyungsoo sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk menyerang kyungsoo. Ia lepas kaos dan celana beserta celana dalamnya, dan tak lupa melepas G-string yang dipakai kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aahhhhh yeaaahh yaaaahhh teruss.. aahhh ouuhhh oppahhh kocok terusss vaginna kuu ouuuhhh aaahh"

chanyeol makin cepat mengocok vagina kyungsoo dengan 5jarinya sekaligus.

"aahhh ahhh ahhh uhhhh aaahh nikmatt sekalii ouuuhhh yaaa"

chanyeol juga tak membiarkan payudara kyungsoo didiamkan begitu saja, chanyeol gigit dan hisap payudara kyungsoo sampai berwarna merah dan meremas-remas payudara yang satunya.

"oouuuhhh cepaaatt oppahh akuuu comee...UUUHHHH" kyungsoo mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilatnya dengan rakus. Lalu chanyeol menempatkan wajahnya didepan vagina kyungsoo, dan mulai mejilati vagina kyungsoo. Menggigit dan menghisap klitoris kyungsoo.

"aahhhhh ahhh ahhh yeaahhh begittuuh oppahh uhhhh aaah ahhhh oooohhh fuck!"

chanyeol semakin gencar bermain lidah dibawah sanah sampai kyungsoo ingin orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ooohhhh akuu ... keluar lagii aaaHHHHHH"

chanyeol pun membalik posisi (woman on top) dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk mengulum penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"puaskan aku soo"

kyungsoo tanpa disuruh lagi langsung menjilati dan mengulum penis chanyeol yang sangat berurat itu. Dia gesek-gesekkan giginya pada kepala penis chanyeol, dihisapnya kuat-kuat sampai chanyeol menggeram.

"aarrggghhh fuck! nikmat sekali kulumanmu soo.. suck it suck it!"

"uughhhh.."

kyungsoo pun makin mempercepat kulumannya, kyungsoo tak lupa untuk memijat twinsball milik chanyeol. Penis chanyeol semakin lama semakin besar dan sepertinya akan menembakkan spermanya. Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan kulumannya, dan memposisikan vaginanya pada penis chanyeol dan...

"AAAKH" kyungsoo mendesah

"uughhhh kamu nakal soo" ucap chanyeol sambil menciumi punggung mulus kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sangat bernafsu langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"ahh ahh ahhh ahh"

"uuhhh ouughh yeah fuckkk mehhh harder oopahh uuhh"

chanyeol membantu pergerakan kyungsoo dengan memegang pinggulnya dan menghentakkan penisnya ke titik terdalam kyungsoo.

"aahh yeaaah uughh penismuu nikmaatt sekalih oohhh tusukk disituuuhh"

"shitt! vaginamu masih saja semmpitt uhhh!"

"ahh ahh ahh channn fucckk meehhh harderr ouughhh yeahhh depperr"

"with my pleasure baby" chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokan penisnya pada vagina kyungsoo.

"aahhhh uhhh yeaaahh ouuhhh ah ah ahh"

"shit! vaginamu memang paling nikmat soo"

"uughhh yaaa penis oppaahh ouhhh jugaaa uhh memuaskann vaginakuuh ahh yaaa aahhh"

KYUNGSOO POV

gila! benar-benar gila. Bercinta dengan chan oppa jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan sehun oppa. Mungkin karena kami melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Ahh biarkan saja dosa menyelimuti kami berdua , cinta tidak memandang status apapun. Aku hanya mencintai chan oppa, apapun akhirnya nanti. Hidup bersama chan oppa adalah impian terbesarku.

"aaahh uuhhh opppahh ppaliihh! akkuu ingiin keluar" aku kembali mendesah karna tusukan penis chan oppa benar-benar membuatku bergairah dan akan segera orgasme lagi.

"yaaa tungguh chagii..sebentar lagii uhhh" chan oppa medesah sangat keren. Aku yang makin tidak kuat menunggu orgasmeku datang, membalik tubuh ku tanpa melepaskan penis chan oppa dari vaginaku dan langsung melumat bibirnya yang sedang terbuka itu.

KYUNGSOO POV END

Kyungsoo terus melumat bibir chanyeol yang memabukkan itu, chanyeolpun mengikuti permainan bibir kyungsoo.

"oouhh ahhh uuuh oppahhhhhhh coomee"

"together babbyyy soo ahh"

"OPPAAAAHHH/SOOO!"

crot

crot

crot

crot

crot

Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya yang sangat banyak ke vagina kyungsoo dan kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh chanyeol.

"apakah kamu dalam masa subur soo?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

kyungsoo yang sedang berada dipelukan chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh chanyeol dengan erat.

"hmmm bagus, jadi setelah ini kamu akan hamil dan kita akan cepat menikah" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala mereka.

kyungsoo yang masih memeluk chanyeol itu ternyata kelelahan dan tertidur dipelukan chanyeol, chanyeol yang sadar pun akhirnya melepaskan penyatuan mereka, menidurkan kyungsoo dikasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"kekeekkk.. kelelahan ternyata. Dasar baby soo" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo dan kemudian mencium pipinya. Dan membereskan pakaian kyungsoo dan menyimpan di bak cucian lalu memakai pakaiannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang lainnya.

"aaarghhhhhh!" sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia mengerang, sehun kesal. Sangat kesal. Bisa-bisanya hyungnya mencarikan calon suami untuk kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo? kyungsoo mengatan kalau dia hanya mencintai chanyeol dan hanya ingin menikahinya? Oh damn! Sehun benar-benar kecewa.

Sehun mengambil pas foto yang berada dimeja dekat kasurnya yang memampangkan foto suho, chanyeol, sehun, dan kyungsoo.

"apakah aku harus mengubur perasaan ini? apa aku harus merelakan kebahagiaanku demi kau soo?" ucap sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus foto kyungsoo.

"jika bersama chanyeol kamu bisa bahagia, aku akan mengubur perasaan ini. Aku akan menolong sebisaku untuk kamu dan chanyeol bahagia soo" ucap sehun yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello brother! apakabar?" ucap suho pada seseorang yang sedang ia telepon

"hahaha suho brother. Aku baik-baik saja, gimana kabarmu?" ucap seseorang diujung telepon sana

"kabarku kurang baik, ada beberapa masalah yang sedang ku hadapi"

"ahh begitukah? gimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu di cafe langganan kita semasa SMA dulu?"

"hmmm gimana ya, hmm aku kesana"

"okee oke, nanti akan ku pesankan makanan kesukaanmu. Masih Chicken Cordon Blue with mushroom sauce kan?"

"hahahha kamu masih mengingatnya ternyata, ya pesankan aku itu dan wine tahun 1950"

"hahaha tentu brother."

"oiya sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin bicarakan mengenai kyungsoo" ucap suho kepada orang yang ia telepon

"heuh? calon istriku itu?"

"iya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberitahukan masalah ini ditelepon"

"ah baiklah"

"yasudah, ku tutup dulu ya" ucap suho

"hmmm , see you brother"

"see yaa" ucap suho dan kemudian menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hayoooo siapa yang masih setia sama FF ku? siapa yang masih penasaran siapa sih calon suaminya itu? duuh sehun dibikin nangis ama kyungsoo ekekkekk... chanyeol bakalan ngelakuin apa ya buat hubungan dia sama kyungsoo bisa bersatu? tunggu cerita selanjutnya ne!^^ don't be silent reader!


	7. Park Family 3

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

and other cast.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yg selalu kasih review buat ff aku, maaf gabisa bales kebaikan kalian dgn mencantumkan nama kalian disini, tp aku akan berusaha lebih baik dgn ff ku ini. Aku senang karna kalian selalu meninggalkan jejak. Mau itu yg negatif atau positif, aku tetap menghargai review kalian, so kalian harus menghargai aku sbg pemilik ff ini ya. Awalnya aku pengen ff ini endingnya hunsoo, tapi karena dari kemarin moment chansoo banyak bgt aku jd kobam chansoo. Dan sejujurnya aku masih dilema sama calon suaminya kyungsoo dan nasib sehun, jadi sekarang aku lebih fokus ke chansoo dulu. Untuk yg gasuka chansoo ya silahkan mau tetap lanjut atau mau pergi gapapa :'D hehe pokoknya makasih banyak yg sudah mendukung ff ini especially for chansoo shipper!^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter6: Kau hanya untukku

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _yang kemarin..._

 _"apakah aku harus mengubur perasaan ini? apa aku harus merelakan kebahagiaanku demi kau soo?" ucap sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus foto kyungsoo._

 _"jika bersama chanyeol kamu bisa bahagia, aku akan mengubur perasaan ini. Aku akan menolong sebisaku untuk kamu dan chanyeol bahagia soo" ucap sehun yang mulai meneteskan air mata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hello brother! apakabar?" ucap suho pada seseorang yang sedang ia telepon_

 _"hahaha suho brother. Aku baik-baik saja, gimana kabarmu?" ucap seseorang diujung telepon sana_

 _"kabarku kurang baik, ada beberapa masalah yang sedang ku hadapi"_

 _"ahh begitukah? gimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu di cafe langganan kita semasa SMA dulu?"_

 _"hmmm gimana ya, hmm bolehlah. Nanti aku kesana"_

 _"okee oke, nanti akan ku pesankan makanan kesukaanmu. Masih Chicken Cordon Blue with mushroom sauce kan?"_

 _"hahahha kamu masih mengingatnya ternyata, ya pesankan aku itu dan wine tahun 1950"_

 _"hahaha tentu brother."_

 _"oiya sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin bicarakan mengenai kyungsoo" ucap suho kepada orang yang ia telepon_

 _"heuh? calon istriku itu?"_

 _"iya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberitahukan masalah ini ditelepon"_

 _"ah baiklah"_

 _"yasudah, ku tutup dulu ya" ucap suho_

 _"hmmm , see you brother"_

 _"see yaa" ucap suho dan kemudian menutup teleponnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

"eunghh" kyungsoo mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian dia mencari sosok chanyeol disampingnya, namun nihil. Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya.

"chan oppa kemana eoh?" "apa dia sedang dikamarnya?" "aah jam berapa ini?" kemudian kyungsoo melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07:30 malam.

"bercinta dengan chan oppa sangat melelahkan sampai aku tertidur selama ini? ekekekekek" kyungsoo tertawa sendiri.

Kemudian kyungsoo menyiapkan pakaian dan dia pun pergi mandi karna badannya sangat bau sperma dan keringat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit kyungsoo menyelesiakan mandinya dan berpakaian, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar chayeol yang berada dilantai 1. Disaat kyungsoo sudah sampai tangga, dia bertemu dengan sehun yang mukanya seperti habis menangis, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya merah.

"oppa gwenchana?" tanya kyungsoo menghampiri sehun dan kemudian mengelus-ngelus pipi sehun.

"hmm..oppa gwenchana soo" ucap sehun dengan fake smilenya.

"oppa bohong, liatlah. Wajah oppa bisa mengatakan bahwa oppa sedang kacau"

"hmm begitukah?" tanya sehun sambil mengelus rambut kyungsoo.

"yap. Jadi oppa kenapa eoh?" tanya kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

 _"oppa begini karna kamu soo, karna kamu mencintai chanyeol. Bukan aku"_ ucap sehun dalam hati

"oppa hanya ..." ucap sehun terputus karna tiba-tiba chanyeol sudah naik ke lantai atas.

"hyaaa park sehun! kenapa mukamu berantakan sekali eoh?" tanya chanyeol menghampiri sehun dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus pipi sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan merengkuh lengan chanyeol

"aaaahh oppa! baru saja aku ingin ke kamar oppa, aku ingin mengajak makan malam. Perutku sangaaaatt sangaat lapar" ucap kyungsoo mengeluarkan kemanjaannya sambil menggelayut manja dilengan chanyeol.

chanyeol yang gemas mengusak-ngusak rambut adiknya.

"oppa juga ingin membangunkan putri tidur dan mengajaknya untuk mandi dan makan malam, ehh tuan putrinya sekarang sudah harum dan siap untuk makan malam." ucap chanyeol kemudian mencium pipi kyungsoo.

"aku mau mandi dulu" dan Sehunpun yang melihat kemesraan chanyeol dan kyungsoo langsung kembali masuk kemar.

kyungsoo yang melihat keanehan oppanya itu hanya bisa melamun melihat sehun yang tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _"sebenarnya ada apa dengan sehun oppa? apa ucapanku tadi siang melukai perasaannya? tapi memang kenyataannya aku mencintai chan oppa melebihi aku mencintainya"_ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

Melihat sehun yang tiba-tiba langsung masuk kamar dan beralasan ingin mandi, chanyeol pun merasakan kalau adiknya sangat kecewa dengan keputusan kyungsoo kemarin. Chanyeol merasa bersalah, tapi perasaan ini memang tidak bisa dicegah atau dilarang. Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya sedang melamun kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut kyungsoo.

"yak tuan putri mengapa melamun eoh? memikirkan sehun?" "sudahlah..sehun baik-baik saja, mungkin moodnya sedang kurang baik karna ucapan suho hyung tadi siang" ucap chanyeol mencoba mencairakan suasana. Tapi tiba-tiba kyungsoo membalikkan badannya didepan chanyeol dan memasang wajah sedih.

"oppa, apakah suho oppa serius mengenai calon suami sialan itu? apa aku harus menikah semuda ini? aku tidak mau oppa!" mata kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air mata, nafasnya terengah-engah menahan kesal dan kesedihannya.

"sstt.. uljima my baby soo..." ucap chanyeol menghapus airmata kyungsoo dengan kedua jari jempolnya.

"oppa akan mengusahakan apapun, supaya kamu tidak menikah dengan orang pilihan suho hyung. Oppa akan membawamu pergi dari sini jika kamu mau" ucap chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sungguh, chanyeol tidak tega melihat kyungsoo menangis lagi. Chanyeol tidak rela melihat kyungsoo menikah dengan orang lain termasuk sehun sekalipun. Chanyeol sangat mencintai kyungsoo, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka bisa bersatu.

"benarkah?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"yaa soo. Oppa akan membawamu pergi dari sini, kita akan memulai hidup kita yang baru. Kalau perlu kita bisa menikah. Tapi maaf jika seandainya oppa tidak bisa memberikan kemewahan yang selama ini kamu dapatkan." ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi kyungsoo.

"aku tak perlu kemewahan untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan, cukup hidup bersama oppa dan mendapatkan cinta serta kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari oppa, aku siap meninggalkan semua kemewahan ini." ucap kyungsoo dengan sangat serius.

"baiklah, nanti malam kita akan keluar dari mansion ini. Sekarang kita makan malam dan oppa akan menyiapkan semuanya" ucap chanyeol yang kemudian mencium kening kyungsoo dan menggandengnya untuk menuju kebawah untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini suho sudah rapih dengan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan dalaman kaos berwarna hitam, skinny jeans, dan sneakers. Memperlihatkan seperti bukan suho yang seorang pewaris utama Park Entertaiment. Sungguh, malam ini suho terlihat seperti remaja berusia 19th.

Setelah merasa rapih, suho mengambil kunci mobil sport mahal nya dan memakai kacamata lalu keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai 3.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol dan kyungsoo sedang menikmati makanannya, sesekali chanyeol menyuapi nasi goreng kimchi buatan bibi Anh kepada kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan menjahili satu sama lain. Mulai dari chanyeol yang menyuapi kyungsoo sambil bermain kereta-keretaan seperti memberi makan anak balita, sampai kyungsoo yang memberi potongan cabai pada nasi yang disendokkan untuk chanyeol. Dan akhirnya chanyeol tersedak. Sungguh makan malam ini sangat membahagiakan untuk keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, sehun datang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka, sehun kini sudah keliatan lebih baik dan jauh lebih segar. Sehun yang melihat adegan lovey dovey itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan duduk dikursinya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan sehun segera memberhentikan perlakuan manjanya pada chanyeol, chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba juga memberhentikan kemesraannya pada kyungsoo.

"Sehun oppa mau diambilkan nasi goreng atau spaghetti?" tanya kyungsoo sambil mengambil piring yang ada didepan sehun.

"ambilkan oppa spaghetti dan sosis bakar soo" ucap sehun sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang medengar permintaan sehun langsung mengambil apa yang diinginkan oleh oppanya itu.

"sauce barbeque atau oriental sauce?

"oriental sauce soo"

setelah selesai memberikan sauce di piring yang berisikan spagheti dan sosis bakar itu kyungsoo langsung memberikannya kepada sehun dan tak lupa memberikan 1 gelas juice jeruk

"jja.. makan yang lahap ya oppa. Karna aku sudah kenyang, aku ke kamar dulu ne." ucap kyungsoo kepada sehun

"gumawoo soo"

"dan untuk chan oppa, habiskan nasi gorengnya! awas kalau ngga dihabiskan" ucap kyungsoo sambil melotot membuat mata bulatnya semakin bulat.

"siap baby!" ucap chanyeol yang kemudian meneruskan makan malamnya.

Setelah itu kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya, dan mulai mempersiapkan apa yang harus kyungsoo bawa pergi dari mansionnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kyungsoo kembali ke kamar, suho turun dari kamarnya dan menuju keruang makan. Ia menemukan keanehan disana, biasanya chanyeol dan sehun akan bertukar cerita atau tertawa bersama disaat makan malam, tapi malam ini semuanya berbeda. Sehun diam tak mengeluarka suara, dia fokus dengan apa yang dimakannya. Sementara chanyeol, masih menyuapin nasi goreng kimchi kedalam mulutnya sambil mengetik beberapa pesan.

Suhopun mengintrupsi keheningan tersebut

"malam ini hyung tidak bisa makan malam bersama kalian."

sehun dan chanyeol langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka yang melihat suho sudah rapih pun mulai bertanya-tanya, mau pergi kemana hyungnya itu? pergi berkencan? oh ayolah, stylenya anak muda sekali.

"hyung mau kemana eoh? mau berkencan? dengan siapa? yeoja yang menjadi sekertaris hyung itu? ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh dan kemudian melanjutkan suapannya.

"ani, hyung ingin makan malam bersama teman SMA hyung yang merupakan calon suami kyungsoo"

sehun dan chanyeol pun seketika langsung tersedak dan meneguk air minumnya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah mendengar hal itu, sehun langsung bangkit dari kursi dan pergi menuju ke taman.

"yasudalah, hyung pergi dulu. Kamu jangan kemana-mana" ucap suho dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terdiam diruang makan.

Chanyeol kemudian tersadar dan langsung mengetik nama seseorang di handphonenya. Ia akan menelepon seseorang.

"hello ge.."

"..."

"bantu aku pergi bersama kyungsoo malam ini juga"

"..."

"aku tidak perduli ge, pokoknya gege harus bantu aku membawa kyungsoo pergi dari sini. Suho hyung benar-benar serius untuk masalah pernikahan yang kyungsoo tidak inginkan ini"

"..."

"oke. Aku tunggu jam 10 nanti."

"..."

"ne, gumawo ge. Gege memang yang terbaik"

Pip

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan chanyeol langsung kembali ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku hanya ingin kasih kabar, mungkin sabtu/minggu besok adalah hari terakhir aku fast update. Karna selain quota sedang menipis, minggu depan mungkin aku akan mulai mengurusi perkuliahan ku. Maklum baru jadi maba hehehee. Jadi dimohon pengertiannya ya. Tetap setia dengan ff ini. oke?


	8. Unconditionally

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

and other cast.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini, dan sepertinya aku udah ga galau lg harus nentuin siapa calon suami kyungsoo dan nasibnya sehun. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, mood aku lagi ngga baik hehe happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter7: be mine

.

.

.

.

.

 _yang kemarin..._

 _"malam ini hyung tidak bisa makan malam bersama kalian."_

 _sehun dan chanyeol langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka yang melihat suho sudah rapih pun mulai bertanya-tanya, mau pergi kemana hyungnya itu? pergi berkencan? oh ayolah, stylenya anak muda sekali._

 _"hyung mau kemana eoh? mau berkencan? dengan siapa? yeoja yang menjadi sekertaris hyung itu? ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh dan kemudian melanjutkan suapannya._

 _"ani, hyung ingin makan malam bersama teman SMA hyung yang merupakan calon suami kyungsoo"_

 _sehun dan chanyeol pun seketika langsung tersedak dan meneguk air minumnya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah mendengar hal itu, sehun langsung bangkit dari kursi dan pergi menuju ke taman._

 _"yasudalah, hyung pergi dulu. Kamu jangan kemana-mana" ucap suho dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terdiam diruang makan._

 _Chanyeol kemudian tersadar dan langsung mengetik nama seseorang di handphonenya. Ia akan menelepon seseorang._

 _"hello ge.."_

 _"..."_

 _"bantu aku pergi bersama kyungsoo malam ini juga"_

 _"..."_

 _"aku tidak perduli ge, pokoknya gege harus bantu aku membawa kyungsoo pergi dari sini. Suho hyung benar-benar serius untuk masalah pernikahan yang kyungsoo tidak inginkan ini"_

 _"..."_

 _"oke. Aku tunggu jam 10 nanti."_

 _"..."_

 _"ne, gumawo ge. Gege memang yang terbaik"_

 _Pip_

 _Sambungan telepon terputus, dan chanyeol langsung kembali ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat

Luhan sedang memijat-mijat kepalanya yang seketika ingin meledak mendengar telepon dari chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa keponakan kesayangannya ingin di nikahkan. Lelucon macam apa ini...

Xi Luhan adalah adik tiri dari park yifan. Disaat luhan berumur 12th, ibunya Xi Axiang menikah dengan appanya yifan yaitu Park siwon, setelah mereka menikah luhan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama ibunya tinggal di korea. Saat ini ia , ibu dan ayah tirinya (kakek dari suho,chanyeol,sehun dan kyungsoo) tinggal disebuah perdesaan yang cukup jauh dari perkotaan, ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal jauh dari perkotaan karena ia lelah dengan segala kemewahan yang telah ia dapatkan dan sekaligus untuk melupakan kesedihannya atas meninggalnya anak satu-satunya yaitu park yifan.

Luhan yang kebingungan akhirnya mencari bantuan kepada appanya.

"appa..." luhan memanggil siwon yang sedang menonton berita di televisi.

"ya nak.. ada apa? mengapa wajahmu kusut?" tanya siwon yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak tirinya. Walaupun luhan bukan darah dagingnya, namun siwon sangat menyayanginya sama seperti siwon menyayangi yifan .

"keluarga yifan sedang mengalami masalah... kyungsoo..." ucap luhan pelan-pelan, khawatir kalau penyakit jantung yang dimiliki siwon kambuh.

"keluarga yifa kenapa?! ada apa dengan cucuku?" ucap siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"appa tenanglah...jangan seperti ini." ucap luhan yang mengelus-ngelus tangan appanya.

"baiklah, tapi jelaskan ada apa dengan cucu ku?"

"kyungsoo ingin dinikahkan... dengan namja pilihan suho."

"APA?!" ucap siwon yang kemudian memegangi dadanya yang mulai merasakan nyeri.

luhan yang kaget langsung memanggil mamanya.

"maaa!maa! appa ma!" teriak luhan memanggil-manggil mamanya.

"sutt.. sudahlah appa baik-baik saja, jangan membangunkan mama mu, sedari tadi Ziah tidak bisa tidur karna demam. Sekarang mama mu sedang menemaninya tidur" ucap siwon yang mencoba memberhentikan teriakan anaknya itu. Ziah merupakan anak dari Luhan dengan alharhumah istrinya cho yoona. Yoona meninggal disaat melahirkan ziah, dan kini ziahpun dirawat oleh mamanya.

"jadi bisakah kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"suho ingin kyungsoo menikah dengan kenalannya saat SMA, suho tidak ingin kyungsoo terus bersama chanyeol. Tadi chanyeol meneleponku bahwa ia ingin membawa pergi kyungsoo keluar dari mansion."

"akhirnya kejadian ini terjadi juga, appa tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun sekarang. Terus apa yang akan kamu lakukan han?" ucap siwon yang sudah kembali tenang.

"sebentar lg mungkin aku akan berangkat ke seoul"

"bawa chanyeol dan kyungsoo ke rumah yang berada di mokpo. Appa akan memberitahu paman Jung mengenai hal ini"

"baiklah appa, aku pergi dulu"

"hati-hati luhan"

"ya appa"

Luhanpun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih duduk termenung diruang tv.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini suho sudah berada direstoran langganannya semasa SMA, dia mulai mencari-cari dimana teman semasa SMA nya itu menunggunya, dan setelah melihat ke pojok ruangan, ia pun menemukan temannya itu sedang memunggunginha sambil mengobrol bersama wanita.

 _"ah siapakah yeoja itu?badannya sangat.. uuhh"_ ucap suho didalam hati.

dan akhirnya suho menghampiri temannya itu.

"annyeong kim jongin!" ucap suho sambil melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

sosok yang dipanggil oleh suho pun menengok kebelakang dan memukan sosok kawan lamanya itu.

"astaga suho brother! long time no see!" ucap jongin yang kemudian berdiri menghampiri suho sambil memeluk kawan lamanya itu.

"hoho long time no see too kkamjjong! wow liatlah, apa dicalifornia kamu hanya berjemur saja? kulitmu tambah kecoklatan!" ucap suho sambil membedakan warna kulitnya dengan jongin.

"kyaa! enak saja! ku makin exotis tau!" ucap jongin sambil mengempotkan bibirnya.

"hahaha dasar kkamjjong masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ingat umurmu!"

"hahaha enak saja, liatlah stylemu saat ini park suho, sudah seperti ingin mengencani yeoja usia 19th nan saja" ucap jongin sambil melirik style suho dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"eeeh ini tuh mengesankan kalau seorang CEO bisa tampil stylist meski tanpa suit and tie."

"haih.. iyalah terserahmu saja" "ayo duduk" ucap jongin sambil kembali menuju kursinya.

suho pun kini duduk disamping jongin. Jongin yang ingat kalau dia membawa teman yeoja langsung mengenalkan yeoja tersebut kepada suho.

"oiya suho kenalkan, ini sekertarisku sekaligus teman semasa perkuliahanku namanya byun baekhyun" ucap jongin memperkenalkan yeoja bertubuh mungil, mata yang sipit, rambut yang berwarna coklat gelap, dadanya yang padat dan berisi yang beranama baekhyun.

"hello, aku park suho" ucap suho sambil tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun.

"hai, aku byun baekhyun. Panggil saja aku baek atau baekki" ucap baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

 _"wow, menantang sekali dia. Hmmm... mungkin bermain dengannya tidak ada salahnya"_ ucap suho dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Jongin yang melihat keanehan temannya itu langsung menjitak kepala suho.

"yaak park suho! mengapa menyeringai huh?"

"a-ah ani"

"oiya ini aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap jongin kepada suho.

"ahh thankyou brother." "ayo kita makan" ucap suho kepada jongin dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di mansion park, waktu pukul 09:00 KST

Kini chanyeol sudah membereskan segala barang-barang yang akan dia butuhkan selama meninggalkan mansion. Setelah merasa bawaannya cukup dan memang merupakan barang-barang penting. Chanyeol naik menuju kamar kyungsoo untuk

melihat apakah adiknya sudah selesai mempersiapkan barang bawaannya. Disaat menuju lantai 2, chanyeol bertemu dengan sehun ditangga. Merasa ada yang mencurigakan dari raut wajah chanyeol, akhirnya sehun bertanya kepada chanyeol.

"hyung rapih sekali, ingin pergi kemana eoh?"

"ah-anni."

"jangan berbohong"

"hyung ngga bohong, hyung tidak ingin kemana-mana. Hyung hanya ingin bertemu dengan kyungsoo"

"sepertinya, hyung ingin membawa kabur kyungsoo ya? iyakan?!" ucap sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"kalo iya memang apa perduli mu?! dan apa urusanmu?! kamu ingin mencegah hyung membawa pergi kyungsoo dari sini?! itu tidak akan bisa sehun!" ucap chanyeol sambil menarik kerah baju sehun.

"kalau memang dengan cara membawa pergi kyungsoo bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku tidak akan mencegahnya hyung. Percuma kyungsoo tinggal disini dan kemudian dijodohkan dengan namja yang tidak ku kenal dan aku tidak bisa memilikinya, lebih baik kyungsoo pergi bersamamu. Setidaknya hyung bisa aku percaya"

Ucap sehun yang kemudian melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari kerah bajunya dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. Sungguh chanyeol merasa sangat merasa bersalah sudah menuduh adiknya.

Setelah melamun, chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar kyungsoo, di dalam kamar chanyeol hanya melihat 2 koper berkukuran sedang sudah beridiri disamping tempat tidur kyungsoo dan 1 tas selempang milik kyungsoo. Lalu kemana kyungsoo?

"soo.. kamu dimana ? apa semua sudah siap?" ucap chanyeol yang mencari keberadaan kyungsoo di ruang pakaian.

"lho ngga ada. Kyungsoo dimana ya? ah apa dikamar mandi?" ucap chanyeol yang kemudian pergi menuju pintu yang berada disamping ruang pakaian kyungsoo.

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO!" ucap chanyeol yang kaget tak kala melihat kyungsoo sedang jatuh terudusk didepan klosetnya dengan wakah pucat dan bercucuran keringat.

"kyungsoo gwenchana?" ucap chanyeol sambil mem ereskan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah kyungsoo.

"eugh.. oppa"

"yaa ini oppa soo.. kamu kenapa? kamu sakit?" ucap chanyeol sambik mendongakkan kepala kyungsoo.

"kepala ku pusing oppa, perutku muu... HOWEK.. HOWEK" kyungsoo kembali memuntahkan cairan bening kedalam kloset.

Chanyeol yang melihatpun langsung memijat-mijatkan tengkuk kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"ayo keluarkan lagi soo"

"huweekk...huwekk.. huwek.. ughh"

Kyungsoo terus menerus memuntahkan cairan bening, bukan cairan yang berisikan makanan. Setelah selesai, chanyeol langsung mengelap keringat dan bibir kyungsoo dengan tissue. Setelah membersihkan dan mengelap keringat kyungsoo, chanyeol langsung memapah tubuh kyungsoo ke ruang pakaian dan menggantikan pakaian kyungsoo yang basah akan kringat. Setelah itu chanyeol langsung membawa kyungsoo untuk merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"ini minum dulu" ucap chanyeol sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada kyungsoo.

gluk gluk gluk..

"gumawo oppa"

"iya sayang. Jadi sebenarnya kamu kenapa bisa seperti tadi soo?"

" tadi saat aku selesai makan malam entah kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing dan mual. Tapi aku tetap biasa saja dan setelah aku mengelesaikan membereskan barang bawaan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi makanan yang ada ditubuhku. Tapi ternyata hanya cairan bening saja"

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan penuturan adiknya itu sangatlah paham akan semua kondisi yang dialami kyungsoo.

"kapan terakhir kamu menstruasi?"

"setelah kita berbelanja ke mall dan oppa membelikan aku bikini dan keesokan harinya disaat aku ingin memperlihatkan bikini itu ke oppa, kita malah bercinta seharian dan.. Tunggu?! apakah... apakah.. aku hh-ammil?"

"hmmm.. dilihat dari gejalanya seperti itu. Tapi oppa belum begitu yakin. Jadi mungkin besok pagi kita akan memeriksakannya"

"aahh jika benar aku hamil, kita berdua tidak akan bisa dipisahkan oppa" ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh chanyeol.

"mau kamu hamil atau tidak, tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita. _Because youre mine and I'm yours_ " ucap chanyeol sambil mencium kening kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan.

"nah kalau sudah merasa baikan, kita turun kebawah yah? sepertinya luhan ge sebentar lagi sampai kesini" ucap chanyeol sambil melihat jam rolexnya yang menunjukkan pukul 09:56 dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo kemudian berdiri untuk membawa koper kyungsoo turun kebawah.

"tunggu oppa, maksud oppa apa luhan ge sebentar lagi sampai kesini?" ucap kyungsoo yang menahan lengan chanyeol.

"jadi tadi oppa meminta bantuan kepada luhan ge untuk membawa kita pergi dari mansion ini. Oppa menjelaskan semua masalah yang terjadi dan luhan ge menyetujui untuk membawa kita pergi dari sini"

"lalu kalau ketauan suho oppa gimana?"

"suho oppa sedang bertemu dengan calon suamimu. Makanya disaat oppa tau hal itu oppa langsung menelepon luhan ge"

"hmm seperti itu. Baiklah"

"kajja kita turun"

"eeh tapi sehun oppa?"

"sehun tadi pergi nggatau kemana"

"aahh begitu, yasudah kajja" ucap kyungsoo yang kemudian pergi menuju lantai bawah bersama dengan chanyeol dan barang bawaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun sudah mengendarai mobil sport mewahnya dengan kecepata tinggi menelusuri kota seoul yang begitu ramai dengan berbagai cahaya lampu yang meneranginya. Sungguh perasaan sehun sangat hancur berkeping-keping, sesekali ia memukul-mukul stir mobil dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"mengapa aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan perasaan ini?"

"mengapa aku tidak bisa memiiki mu soo.."

"mengapa aku tidak bisa memperjuangkanmu seperti chan hyung.."

"aarghhhhh! bodoh! park sehun bodoh!" ucap sehun dengan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sehun yang merasa sangat kesal dan setress kini melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah club ternama di kota seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi baekki, selain bekerja sebagai sekertaris jongin apakah kamu bekerja ditempat lain?" tanya suho sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas baekhyun dan jongin.

"thankyou. Hmmmm... iya, aku bekerja di tempat lain selain bekerja sebagai sekertaris jongin" ucap baekhyun sambil meminum wine tersebut.

"wow begitu rupanya, dimana tempatmu bekerja?"

"baekki kerja di bar sebagai penari latar" ucap jongin cuek sambil menghisap rokoknya. Suho yang kaget langsung membulatkan matanya.

"iya benar kata jongiin, aku bekerja dibar sebagai penari latar dan kadang aku juga menjadi DJ" ucap baekhyun dengan santainya.

"aahh...begitu rupanya"

"ah iya apakah aku bisa pergi sekarang jong?" tanya baekhyun yang mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan dressnya yang agak naik sedikit keatas.

"hmmm.. sudah. Terimakasih sudah menemani aku dan suho makan malam, sekarang kamu boleh pergi"

"hmmm baiklah. See you guys" ucap baekhyun kepada suho dan jongin sambil mencium bibir mereka satu persatu.

"wow, sekertarismu panas sekali jong."

"memang dia seperti itu. Sudah lupakan, tujuan kita bertemu disini bukan untuk membicarakan masalah sekertarisku" ucap jongin dengan nada serius.

"ahh kamu benar, mari kita bahas masalah pernikahanmu dengan kyungsoo"

"ya. Jadi apa yang akan kamu bicarakan sebelum kita membahas kejenjang yang lebih jauh ho?"

"jadi... kyungsoo sudah tau bahwa dia akan ku jodohkan. Tapi dia dengan sigap langsung menolaknya karna dia hanya mencintai adikku chanyeol dan hanya ingin menikah dengannya"

"lalu? apa kamu akan menyetujui hal itu?"

"tentu tidak jong, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan appa diSurga sana. Hal ini pasti membuatnya kecewa"

"ah aku mengerti. Biarkan untuk saat ini dia bersama chanyeol, tapi nanti aku akan berusaha dengan caraku sendiri untuk bisa mengambil hati calon istriku itu" ucap jongin dengan hawa yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"jangan gunakan kekerasan untuk mereka berdua, mereka berdua tetaplah adikku meski chanyeol..."

"sudahlah aku mengerti."

"hmmm.. baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun sudah berada di dalam club Zotix yang sangat ternama di kota seoul, hanya orang-orang kaya raya dan memiliki kuasa saja yang bisa masuk ke club ini. Suara dentuman music yang keras , bau asap rokok dan alkohol sudah terdengar dan tercium oleh sehun.

Kini sehun duduk dimeja bar sambil memesan vodka..

1 tengguk

2 tengguk

3 tengguk

Sehun sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas vodka dengan waktu yang sangat cepat. Vodka belum bisa meredakan kekecewaannya yang amat dalam. Kini sehun mulai memantik rokoknya dan melihat orang-orang yang sedang menunggu dancer terbaik di club ini.

"apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk menuju ke depan panggung seperti mereka?" ucap salah satu bartender yang bernametag taehyung.

"tidak."

"kau lihatlah nanti, Mrs. Baekki akan menari dengan lincah dan sexy"

"hmmm"

 _"dan tuan, Mrs. Baekki masih sempit. Belum pernah terjamah oleh lelaki manapun. Yaa kalau sekedar bibir, dada dan pantat pernah tp tidak lebih dari itu. Karna menurutku anda tampan, mungkin saja tuan bisa menggoda Mrs. Baekki untuk one night stand dengannya."_ ucap taehyung berbisik kepada sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar bisikan bartender itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan kembali menghirup rokoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"berhenti disini pak""ini uangnya"

"ya terimakasih nyonya"

Kini baekhyun sudah sampai ditempat kerjanya di club Zotix. Baekhyun langsung masuk dengan gampangnya karna semua bodyguard sudah kenal dengan baekhyun. Ohh Hayolah, siapa orang yang berada di club ini yang tidak mengenal byun baekhyun atau dengan nama panggung baekki ini? Penari latar terpanas sekaligus DJ terpanas yang dimiliki oleh club Zotix.

Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostum penari latarnya hari ini. Baekhyun mengenakan kostum waiters yang agak sedikit berbeda dengan waiters-waiters lainnya. Atasan yang menyerupai Bra berwarna merah dengan rok kotak-kotak hitam yang hanya menutupi bagian vaginanya saja. Setelah dia selesai mengganti kostum dan berdandan. Kini dia pergi menuju panggung yang memiliki tiang-tiang.

 _"Ladies and genteman... please welcome to the best dancer.. Mrs. Baekki"_ ucap MC yang berada disana. Setelah namanya disebut baekhyunpun langsung menuju panggung.

Music erotis mulai dilantuntkan, pria hidung belang mulai melihat aksi baekhyun yang meliuk2kan tubuhnya dipole dance, pantatnya ia gesek-gesekan ke tiang-tiang yang berada didepannya, ia merangkak perlahan-lahan mempertontonkan payudara indahnya kedepan lelaki-lelaki liar yang berada disana.

Sehun yang mulai bosan dengan rokok dan minumannya memutuskan untuk melihat aksi dance dari Mrs. Baekki itu, akhirnya dia beranjak dari kursinya dan tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa lembar won di meja bar.

Kini sehun sudah duduk didepan panggung tapi tidak terlalu dekat, karena bangku-bangku paling depan sudah di duduki oleh lelaki-lelaki liar.

Sehun mulai memperhatikan bagaimana baekhyun meliuk-liukan kan tubuhnya diatas panggung, memperlihatkan bongkahan pantatnya yang sexy, payudaranya yang besar dan sangat kenyal itu. Sesekali sehun meliat beberapa lelaki mencoba menjamah pantat dan payudara baekhyun, tapi baekhyun mencoba mempermainkan beberapa lelaki tersebut dengan menghindari mereka sambil memberi beberapa _wink_ yang membuat mereka menggeram dan makim bernafsu.

 _"hmmm...baekki ya.. Not bad.. tubuhnya yang mungil tapi asetnya benar-benar bagus...dan dia memiliki tubuh yang cukup mirip seperti kyungsoo.."_ ucap sehun didalam hati. Astaga, dia belum bisa melupakan kyungsoo rupanya.

Sehun masih melihat baekhyun menari di atas panggung, sampai akhirnya mata mereka saling menatap dengan lama...

 _"astaga, wajahnya sangat tampan, warna kulitnya seperti Edward Cullen.. Dan liat tubuhnya.. kekar.. dan mungkin penisnya luar biasa..ah... mungkin malam ini aku bisa menggodanya"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati sambil tetap menatap ke arah sehun dan memberikan _wink_ ke arahnya.

Sehun yang merasa _wink_ baekhyun tadi diberikan kepadanya hanya tersenyum dengan wajah coolnya dan memberikan _wink_ back pada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali aksinya.

Setelah duapuluh menit baekhyun menari diatas panggung, baekhyunpun langsung ke ruang ganti dan mengganti costumnya dengan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan high heels hitam. Dan jangan lupakan baekhyun yang tidak memakai bra.

Kini baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung mencari sosok pria yang menurutnya seperti _Edward Cullen_ itu.

Dan binggo! baekhyun melihat sehun masih duduk di tempat yang tadi sambil memaikan handphonenya. Baekhyunpun langsung melangkahkan kakinha menuju sehun dengan wajah yang sangat menggoda. Beberapa lelaki yang melihat baekhyun mulai mendekatinya, tapi baekhyun langsung memberi tanda bahwa jangan ada yang mendekatinya, dan mereka semuapun mengerti.

Sampailah baekhyun di hadapan sehun yang masih setia dengan handphonenya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di kedua paha sehun.

Sehun yang merasa ada yang menduduki kedua pahanya, dan menggesekkan penisnya dengan sebuah pantat yang.. Kenyal dan besar langsung mendongakkan wajahnya.

"hai tampan, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"tanpa ku bilang bolehpun anda sudah duduk disini manis" ucap sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang baekhyun.

"rokok?" tawar sehun

"bolehlah" ucap baekhyun. Sehunpun langsung memberikan rokoknya dan memantikkan apinya.

"thankyou" ucap baekhyun setelah menghirup rokoknya.

"siapa namamu tampan? sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap baekhyun yang memulai pembicaraan

"aku Park Sehun. Mungkin kamu melihat di TV, majalah atau sosial media lainnya" ucap sehun sambil memainkan rambut panjang baekhyun.

"ah... keluarga park. Pemilik Park Entertaiment, adik dari Park Suho dan Park Chanyeol serta kaka dari Park Kyungsoo. Yayaya.. siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian hahaha" ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa dan kembali menghirup rokoknya dan meniupkan asapnya pada wajah tampan sehun.

"wanna play with meh tonight?" ucap baekhyun menggoda ditelinga kiri sehun dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"with my pleasure Mrs. Baekki" ucap sehun sambil menyeringai dan mulai mencium bibir baekhyun dengan nafsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Hunbaek moment

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: park kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- park chanyeol 24th

\- Park sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

and other cast.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya Jangan marah ne? keep reading and review ya untuk menambah semangat aku karna aku lg sakit hihi. Ini ada NC dr Hunbaek. Kalau ngga suka ya ngga apa-apa hehe^^ Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter7: Let's be Happy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _yang kemarin..._

 _Setelah duapuluh menit baekhyun menari diatas panggung, baekhyunpun langsung ke ruang ganti dan mengganti costumnya dengan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan high heels hitam. Dan jangan lupakan baekhyun yang tidak memakai bra._

 _Kini baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung mencari sosok pria yang menurutnya seperti Edward Cullen itu._

 _Dan binggo! baekhyun melihat sehun masih duduk di tempat yang tadi sambil memaikan handphonenya. Baekhyunpun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sehun dengan wajah yang sangat menggoda. Beberapa lelaki yang melihat baekhyun mulai mendekatinya, tapi baekhyun langsung memberi tanda bahwa jangan ada yang mendekatinya, dan mereka semuapun mengerti._

 _Sampailah baekhyun di hadapan sehun yang masih setia dengan handphonenya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di kedua paha sehun._

 _Sehun yang merasa ada yang menduduki kedua pahanya, dan menggesekkan penisnya dengan sebuah pantat yang.. Kenyal dan besar langsung mendongakkan wajahnya._

 _"hai tampan, boleh aku duduk disini?"_

 _"tanpa ku bilang bolehpun anda sudah duduk disini manis" ucap sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang baekhyun._

 _"rokok?" tawar sehun_

 _"bolehlah" ucap baekhyun. Sehunpun langsung memberikan rokoknya dan memantikkan apinya._

 _"thankyou" ucap baekhyun setelah menghirup rokoknya._

 _"siapa namamu tampan? sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap baekhyun yang memulai pembicaraan_

 _"aku Park Sehun. Mungkin kamu melihat di TV, majalah atau sosial media lainnya" ucap sehun sambil memainkan rambut panjang baekhyun._

 _"ah... keluarga park. Pemilik Park Entertaiment, adik dari Park Suho dan Park Chanyeol serta kaka dari Park Kyungsoo. Yayaya.. siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian hahaha" ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa dan kembali menghirup rokoknya dan meniupkan asapnya pada wajah tampan sehun._

 _"wanna play with meh tonight?" ucap baekhyun menggoda ditelinga kiri sehun dan sedikit menjilatnya._

 _"with my pleasure Mrs. Baekki" ucap sehun sambil menyeringai dan mulai mencium bibir baekhyun dengan nafsu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di mansion park pukul 10:05 KST

Kini luhan sudah berada di samping mansion park yang sangat panjang dan dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"aku sudah disamping mansion, apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam?"

"..."

"baiklah, apa tidak ada pengawal disana?"

"..."

"ah baiklah kalau begitu, aku kesana"

pip.

Sambungan terputus, kini luhan menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan segera menuju pintu gerbang mansion park.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah berada dikamar chanyeol, semua barang-barang yang sudah disiapkan kini sudah berada didepan mereka. 3 koper sedang, 2 family bag, gitar dan 2 kardus lainnya. Kyungsoo kini sedang bersandar di pundak chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya, chanyeolpun mengelus-ngelus rambut panjang milik kyungsoo. Tak lama setelah itu, handphone chanyeol berbunyi yang menunjukan telepon dari luhan.

"yeoboseyo.."

"yaa , ada apa ge?"

"aku sudah disamping mansion, apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam?"

"masuklah ge, aku dan kyungsoo sudah menunggu daritadi"

"baiklah, apa tidak ada pengawal disana?"

"Ani, suho hyung memulangkan mereka semua tadi sore. Dirumah hanya ada aku dan kyungsoo. Cepat ge aku tunggu"

"ah baiklah kalau begitu, aku kesana"

pip.

Chanyeolpun mematikan handphonenya, kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih memejamkan matanya, iya karna kyungsoo kelelahan karena tadi dia muntah akhirnya tidak bersandar lagi pada pundak chanyeol.

"apa luhan ge sudah datang oppa?"

tanya kyungsoo sambil melihat chanyeol yang memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celana.

"hmmm.. luhan ge sudah sampai, oppa suruh dia masuk ke dalam"

"memang pengawal tidak ada?"

"mereka semua dipulangkan tadi sore" "kajja kita keluar. Bawa tas yang enteng saja, sisanya biar oppa dan luhan ge yang bawa" chanyeol menggandeng kyungsoo untuk mengambil barang bawaannya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini luhan sudah memparkirkan mobilnya di teras rumah, dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mansion yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"chanyeol-ra.. kyungsoo-yaa.. Gege sudah tiba" ucap luhan sambil menyalahkan lampu.

"nee, tolong bantu aku bawa barang-barang ini ge" ucap chanyeol bersama kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari kamar dan membawa barang-barangnya.

" , nanti keburu suho dan sehun pulang" ucap luhan sambil mengambil 1 koper, 1 family bag dan 2 kardus dari kamar chanyeol.

"sehun mungkin tidak pulang ge, dan suho hyung kemungkinan dia pulang sebentar lagi" ucap chanyeol yang langsung membawa barang-barangnya menuju mobil luhan.

Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya bisa diam, dia melihat seluruh mansion. Sepi, dia rindu saat orang tuanya masih hidup, bermanja-manja dengan ke tiga kakak-kakaknya yang tampan dan bermain bersama ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, kini dia harus meninggalkan mansion, sangatlah berat untuknya meninggalkan segala kenangan di mansion ini, tapi demi kebahagiaannya dan chanyeol, dia harus mengubur semua kenangan itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo masih terdiam diruang tamu sambil meneteskan air mata langsung memeluknya denga erat.

"jangan menangis, kita pasti akan kembali lagi kesini jika suho hyung mengerti keinginan kita berdua. Sehun juga sudah menitipkan dirimu padaku. Aku yakin dia sudah mengerti. Kamu harus bisa ngejalanin ini semua soo" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan chanyeol, chanyeol mengusap airmata dipipi kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"sudah saatnya kita berangkat, kita akan memulai hidup baru berdua bersama-sama" ucap chanyeol dan kyungsoo hanya memberi sebuah anggukkan untuk menyetujui ucapan chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eungghhhh... aahhhhhh geliiii sehunaaahhh ... ouhhh.. pervert!" ucap baekhyun yang kini sedang berada dikasur dengan keadaan naked sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada seprei hotel.

Ya, setelah berciuman panas sehun langsung membawa baekhyun ke hotel dekat club yang merupakan hotel milik keluarga park. Pada saat didalam perjalanan menuju hotel, baekhyun terus menggoda sehun dengan meremas-remas penis sehun dibalik celananya.

"aah.. ahh... fuck!... ouh... yeah.. jilatttt terhusss.. oughh vaginaku gattaall! aahh"

baekhyun terus me desah dengan merdu. Kini sehun telah menjilati vagina baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah, ia gigit-gigit klitoris baekhyun yang merah dan membengkak itu. Sehun mengocok-ngocok vagina baekhyun dengan lidahnya, sesekali sehun hisap vagina baekhyun yang masih sempit itu.

"aahh ahh ahhhhhh uuhh sehunaaahhh lebih cepatt... ahh..ouhh.. shit! yeahh.. nikmatnya kocoookan tanghanmuuh.. ahh"

Baekhyun menggeliat, sungguh jamahan tangan sehun saja bisa membuatnya terbang keawan. Apalagi ia merasakan penis sehun yang sangat besar dan berurat itu menembus selaput dara dan masuk kedalam vaginanya yang sempit itu. Ugh.. sungguh pasti rasanya lebih nikmat dari ini.

"like this bitch heumm?"

Sehun kini mengganti pekerjaan lidahnya menggunakan kedua jarinya. sial! vagina baekhyun sangatlah sempit. Sehun mengocok-ngocok vagina baekhyun dengan brutal membuat baekhyun meringis.

"aahhh ahhh ouhh.. sehunaaah...Ahhhh I'm closeeee uughhhhh"

Baekhyun menyemprotkan cairannya pada jari sehun. Sehun melepaskan jarinya dan mengolesi cairan baekhyun pada penis sehun yang sudah sangat tegak itu.

"hisap milikku baek!"

Ucap sehun sedikit memerintah. Baekhyunpun menuruti keinginan sehun, baekhyun seperti tersihir oleh tatapan dari bola mata milik sehun itu.

Baekhyunpun langsung memposisikan penis sehun pada mulutnya, kepala penis sehun sudah mengeluarkan cairan percumnya dan cairan milik baekbyun. Baekhyun jilat-jilat kepala penis sehun, menggigi-gigit dan mulai menghisap penis sehun yang hanya masuk setengah kedalam mulutnya yang kecil.

"aaarghh slut! percepat kulumannmu arrghh!"

Sehun menggeram. Sungguh hisapan dan gigitan baekhyun pada penisnya membuat nafsu sehun makin memuncak. Sehun mulai merasakan perbedaan disaat baekhyun menservicenya sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah dilakukan oleh kyungsoo padanya. Baekhyun membuat kenikmatan tersendiri dan membuat sehun tak kuasa menahan orgasmenya.

"yaaah.. ahhh argggghhhh cum cum..."

crot

crot

crot

crot

Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut baekhyun, baekhyun langsung menelan habis sperma sehun. Melihat baekhyun menelan dan menjilat sperma sehun yang tercecer di dekat bibirnya, sehun langsung menyambar bibir baekhyun, sehun jilat bibir baekhyun yang sangat sexy itu, dilumat bibir bawah baekhyun dan tak lupa mereka berperang lidah.

"eughhh..."

10menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen.

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan vagina perawan baekhyun yang sedari tadi berkedut minta diisi itu langsung memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina baekhyun, sehun gesek-gesekan penisnya pada bibir dan klitoris vagina baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun makin tidak tahan untuk merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya penis besar milik sehun itu.

"aaarghh come on sehunnah! just do it! don't tease me now! uuuh"

"calm down baekki, just feel it and say my name louder"

ucap sehun yang mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina baekhyun.

 _"oh shit. Benar-benar ketat vagina milik baekhyun. Astagaa perempuan ini benar-benar belum terjamah? how lucky youre park sehun"_

Sehun bermonolog dalam hati sambil sedikit menyeringai. Sehun mulai menusukan penisnya semakin dalam dan binggo! sehun merasakan selaput dara milik baekhyun, dan dalam sekali hentakkan.

sret

"Kyaaaa! it's hurt sehunnn!"" aaarghhh appoo!"

Baekhyun menggeliat kesakitan disaat penis sehun sudah menembus selaput dara miliknya sampai meneteskan air mata. Kini baekhyun merasakan vaginanya seperti terbelah dua, sakit sekali.

"sssttt... jangan menangis mrs. Baekki, setelah ini hanya akan ada kenikmatan yang bisa kamu rasakan"

Ucap sehun menjilati leher baekyun dan meremas payudara baekhyun yang luar biasa montok.

Kini sehun mulai menggenjot vagina baekhyun dengan perlahan lahan sambil merangsang kembali baekhyun dengan menghisap payudara baekhyun.

"sssshhh... aahhh... ahhh... ahhh."

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, dan itu sebuah tanda untuk sehun menambah kecepatan menggenjot vagina sempit milik baekhyun. Sehun melepaskan hisapannya dari payudara baekhyun dan fokus menjamah vagina baekhyun yang sangat nikmat itu.

"aahhh yeaahhh ohh... fasterrrr... ...ahh uuhh... sehunaaahhh.. depperr... therree!"

"disinihhh uh?"

"yeaahhh oughhhhh... hhmmmm.. theree.. sodokkkk terusss ughhh.. ahhhh nikmattt penismuuhh sehunaahh.. oughh!"

"yeaaah vaginamuuh memerasss peniskuu aarghhh"

"aahh ouhhhh... ah...ahhhh... hhummmm.. yeaahh ahh ahh uhhh..."

Sehun makin mempercepat sodokannya, ia merasa akan orgasme sekarang. Sungguh baru beberapa menit memasuki vagina baekhyun dan sehun dengan mudahnya ingin orgasme? wow. Sehun sungguh beruntung mendapatkan sosok seorang baekhyun sekarang dan mulai melupakan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"aaahh... yahhh.. ouuhh.. sehunaahh.. I'll comee.. depper... fasterr yeaahh... uhhhh.. hmmmmm"

"yeaaaaaaa I'll comee tooh baekkkk..."

"di dalaammmm sehuuunn didalaammm... keluarkaaann ughhhh.. spremaaamuuh dirahimkuuu aahhh yeahh"

"ooogghhhhh"

"BAEKKI/SEHUNAAH"

crot

crot

crot

crot

crot

Sehun mengeluarkan sperma begitu banyak didalam vagina baekhyun dan baekhyunpun mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairannya sampai cairan mereka berdua keluar dan menetes dikedua paha baekhyun.

Sehun tiba-tiba mencium bibir baekhyun yang sedang menghirup oksige pasca orgasme. Sehun melumat dengan penuh kelembutan dan kenikmatan. Baekhyunpun membalas ciuman penuh kelembutan sehun itu.

Sehunpun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap puppy eyes milik baekhyun dan mencium kening baekhyun membuat baekhyun berdetak tak karuan.

"baekki, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaa hoooyy! aku kembali. Maaf banget sekarang jadi ngga fast update. Aku lagi sakit dan lagi sibuk ngurusin perpindahan tempat tinggal karena harus kuliah diluar kota. Mungkin aku bisa update kalo ngga seminggu sekali ya dua minggu sekali huhu mianhe cingu:' . Tapi aku bakalan usahain nyelesaiin ff ini ko. Jadi mohon dukungannya dan review positifnya ya. Terimakasih banyak^^


	10. Calon Appa

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: Park Kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- Park Chanyeol 24th

\- Park Sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS) 23th

\- Kim Jongin 26th

\- Xi luhan 26th

\- Park Siwon 50th

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini aku percepat, gapapakan? Soalnya aku pingin ff ini tidak terlalu banyak chapternya,nanti takut readers pada bosen, hehe^^ Maaf untuk keterlambatannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter8: only one

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 bulan kemudian..._

Kini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah hidup tenang di Mokpo, Setelah kepergiannya dari mansion Park dan menjadi orang yang sederhana, mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaannya. Kyungsoo juga kini tengah hamil 2 bulan setengah, benar apa yang telah diprediksi oleh Chanyeol beberapa bulan yang lalu, sungguh kebahagiaan mereka sangat bertambah.

Chanyeol sekarang bekerja sebagai guru musik disebuah Sekolah, sedangkan Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai penjahit baju anak-anak. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk bekerja, tapi karena Kyungsoo merasa bosan dirumah hanya bisa menonton tv dan berbaring jadi dia memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai penjahit.

"Soo, oppa berangkat dulu ne? oppa ingin kerumah grandpa, Luhan ge sudah menunggu"

Ucap Chanyeol menuju ruang tamu yang disana sudah ada Luhan. Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"memang ada keperluan apa oppa kerumah grandpa? hmmmm.. hati-hati ne. Pulangnya bawakan aku es krim pisang dan kue beras."

"meolla, grandpa hanya menyuruh oppa untuk kerumahnya. Hmmmm, kamu mulai ngidam eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap perut Kyungsoo yang belum terlalu besar.

"hmmm.. sepertinya begitu. Tapi tidak sulitkan? aku minta masing-masing 2. oke?" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"waa, kayaknya anakmu kembar chan" ucap luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kemesraan kedua keponakannya.

"aahh masa iya sih ge? emang dengan ibu hamil ngidam serba angka 2 itu anaknya kembar eoh?" ucap Chanyeol yang masih mengelus-ngelus perut Kyungsoo.

"kata orang dulu sih seperti itu, ya mungkin sajakan anak kalian kembar? aigoo pasti lucuu"

"haihh gege ada-ada saja. Sudah sana kalian berangkat nanti grandpa menunggu"

"aahh baiklah, aku berangkat ya sayang. Aegya yang nyaman diperut eomma ne? jangan nakal. Appa pergi dulu" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mencium perut Kyungsoo dan setelah itu mencium keningnya.

"Oppa berangkat ne. Hati-hati dirumah, jangan membukakan pintu kepada orang yang tidak dikenal. Kalau mau pergi mencari bahan pakaian pergilah bersama Nana atau Kyemi. Arra?"

"arraseo. Pulanglah sebelum sore, aku akan memasak masakan kesukaanmu"

"hmmmm. Aku berangkatya. Annyeong"

Dan kini Chanyeol beserta Luhan sudah pergi menuju rumah Grandpa yang berada di Busan.

Kyungsoo mulai membereskan rumah, mulai dari menyapu mengepel lantai dan membereskan pakaian. Chanyeol belum memberikan maid untuk membereskan segala pekerjaan rumah karena Kyungsoo belum membutuhkannya. Setelah membereskan rumah, kini Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bahan dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya yaitu menjahit. Dia sedang membuat dress dengan rok tutu berwarna pink untuk tetangga nya.

"aahhh... ini lucu sekali. Tinggal diberi sedikit pita dan mutiara sepertinya cukup."

tok,tok,tok

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ketukan dari pintunya lansung beranjak dari ruangan menjahit dan mengintip dari bolongan pintu.

 _"hmmm? siapa pria itu?"_ ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengintip pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan dengan menggunakan kemeja putih panjang yang digulung sebatas lengan dan celana jeans.

 _"apakah itu teman chan oppa?"_

 _"apakah aku harus membukakan pintu?"_

 _"tapi aku tidak kenal dengannya... hmm sebaiknya jangan dibuka"_ Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih mengintip pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, pria itupun pergi dari kediaman Kyungsoo.

"huftt akhirnya pergi juga. Aku mau meneruskan yang tadi"

Kyungsoo pun kembali ke ruang menjahitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin rumah tadi itu rumahnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?"

"heum, saya yakin tuan. Menurut orang sekitar itu benar rumah Nona paman penjual bunga mengatakan bahwa Tuan Chanyeol pergi bersama sodaranya yang berasal dari Busan."

"jadi Kyungsoo ada didalam rumah tadi? sial! kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya."

"mungkin Nona sedang tidak ada dirumahnya"

"haishhh! apalagi yang kamu ketahui?"

"penjual ikan dan sayuran yang ada didekat sini mengatakan bahwa Nona Kyungsoo sedang hamil sekitar 2bulan setengah. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua belum melangsungkan pernikahan, karna catatan sipil belum menuliskan nama mereka disana"

"hmmmm.. hamil 2 bulan ya.. ahhh baiklah, ayo kita balik ke Seoul ada yang harus ku bicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang"

"baik tuan"

Setelah melakukan pengecekan dirumah baru Kyungsoo, kini Jongin kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui rekan kerjanya. Sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi untuk merebut kyungsoo dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo grandpa!" ucap Chanyeol setelah tiba di rumah Kakeknya bersama Luhan.

"Aigoo cucu grandpa semakin tinggi eoh? Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo Chan?" Ucap Siwon sambil menghampiri dan memeluk cucu jangkungnya itu.

"Gen appa yang membuatku seperti ini grandpa ... kekekekk.. " "Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, kandungannya juga sangat kuat, dokter Sooyoung juga sudah memberikannya vitamin untuk ibu hamil. Tapi mulai beberapa hari ini permintaan Kyungsoo sangat aneh granpa"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukan kakeknya itu, sungguh walaupun ia berumur 24th, tapi jika sedang bersama kakeknya, dia seperti namja berumur 17th. Siwon yang mendengar ucapan cucunya itu mengerutkan dahi.

"uh? Aneh-aneh? Maksudmu bagaimana Chan?"

"itu, Kyungsoo selalu meminta apapun yang double. Kata Luhan ge, calon bayi kami kembar. Yakan ge?"

"hmmmm" gumam Luhan sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan kemudian duduk di ruang tamu.

"Nah apakah itu benar grandpa?" "apa aku dan Kyungsoo akan memiliki anak kembar?" tanya Chanyeol pada Siwon.

Siwon yang mndengar hal tersebut berfikir sejenak.

"hmm...Menurut orang dulu begitu, tapi setahu grandpa kita tidak memiliki gen anak kembar."

"ah membingungkan, kembar atau tidak yang terpenting bayi dan ibunya sehat. Benarkan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Siwon dan Luhan.

"hum.. Semoga calon cicit grandpa sehat-sehat saja dan ibunya pun begitu"

Ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang sangat gembira, disusul dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk diruang tamu, Ibu Luhan yang baru datang dari pasar langsung melesat ke dapur dan membuatkan ketiganya minuman. Sementara si Cantik Ziah sedang bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya sambil menonton televisi.

"ini dia minuman dan cemilannya, mianhe tadi grandma ke pasar sebentar ada yang harus dibeli" Ucap Axiang kepada para pria tampan yang sedang berkumpul diruang tamu.

"ah... tidak apa-apa grandma, aku dan Luhan ge baru saja tiba kok." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil segelas jus strawberry yang dibawakan oleh grandmanya.

Axiang tersenyum dengan cantiknya, ia pun mengangkat nampannya dan ikut duduk diantara mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?ooh grandma sangat merindukan bayi kecil ituu" ucap Axiang dengan nada yang sangat merindukan seorang anak perempuan yang tinggal jauh dari ibunya.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja grandma, kandungannya juga sangat sehat. Dia jarang mengalami _morning sickness_. Tapi dia sering meminta apapun serba double"

"jinjja? Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku ingin mengunjungi cucu dan calon cicitku." "serba double?apakah anakmu kembar Chan?"

"meollayo, aku tidak melakukan USG. Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan, Kyungsoo juga tidak mau di USG. Kembar atau tidak yang terpenting anakku sehat dan kuat, ibunya juga begitu sampai persalinan tiba" ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat berwibawa. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar calon Ayah yang sangat ideal.

"Aigoo, cucu grandma sudah besar eoh?sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aah sebentar lagi Ziah tidak akan kesepian disini." Ucap Axiang dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pujian grandmanya tersenyum dan merasa sangat bangga jika kini dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari yeoja yang sangat ia sanyangi dan ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya, yeoja yang menjadi oksigen untuk kehidupannya, yeoja yang menjadi pemanis untuk kehidupannya, dan yeoja satu-satunya di dunia yang akan ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya, ia adalah Kyungsoo. Park Kyungsoo, adiknya sekaligus calon ibu dari bayinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eunghh...ah... ughh... kyahh! Disituuuhhh... cepatkan sodokanmuuhh ughhh"

'"aahh... yahh..beginnihh?"

"uhh...ahh...ahh..fcckk! yahhh...begittuuhh sehunieehh...ahh"

Baekhyun mendesah sangat sexy, keringatnya sudah bercucuran. Sehunpun yang berada diatasnya mendesah hebat, badannya menyetak-nyentak dengan cepat. Suara decitan kasurpun mengalun indah bersama desahan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan nafsu itu. Kasur yang sudah dipenuhi cairan cinta mereka sedari matahari terbit menjadi saksi kekuatan dari mereka berdua.

Semenjak 2 bulan yang sangat panas dan Sehun yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi yeoja-cingunya, kini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. 1 bulan pertama Sehun beradaptasi dengan kehidupan Baekhyun yang gelap, hal itu yang membuat dia melupakan kenangan indahnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"ah..ah...ah..ah.. I'm Closee!close! fastttt pleaseee...ughhhh"

"aah yahh...waitt..."

"SEHUNNIE/BBAAEKKI!"

Crot

Crot

Crot

 _Hos,hos,hos_

"again?" ucap Sehun sambil menghampus peluh yang berada di dahi Baekhyun.

"of course babe... Tapi tidak disini, aku ingin mandi"

Sehun yang mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menggendong tubuh yeojanya itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaa! Siapa yang nunggu ff absurd ini?siapa hayo siapa? Maafin aku ya, aku baru bisa update. Minggu kemarin baru kelar Ospek fakultas dan jurusan, terus baru bisa update via laptop. Semoga masih ada yang setia sama ff ini, tolong berikan reviewnya ya^^


	11. Kyungsoo, adik kecil kesayangan ku

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: Park Kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- Park Chanyeol 24th

\- Park Sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS) 23th

\- Kim Jongin 26th

\- Xi luhan 26th

\- Park Siwon 50th

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang masih setia nunggu ff chanso ini?kamu?kamu? hehehe CHANSOO SHIPPER masih setiakah? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yaa bagi kalian yg telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff aku, aku seneng kalian baca ff ini, apalagi kalian niggalin review yang positif. Maaf untuk typonyaa...Enjoy^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yang kemarin..._

" _ini dia minuman dan cemilannya, mianhe tadi grandma ke pasar sebentar ada yang harus dibeli" Ucap Axiang kepada para pria tampan yang sedang berkumpul diruang tamu._

" _ah... tidak apa-apa grandma, aku dan Luhan ge baru saja tiba kok." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil segelas jus strawberry yang dibawakan oleh grandmanya._

 _Axiang tersenyum dengan cantiknya, ia pun mengangkat nampannya dan ikut duduk diantara mereka._

" _bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?ooh grandma sangat merindukan bayi kecil ituu" ucap Axiang dengan nada yang sangat merindukan seorang anak perempuan yang tinggal jauh dari ibunya._

" _Kyungsoo baik-baik saja grandma, kandungannya juga sangat sehat. Dia jarang mengalami morning sickness. Tapi dia sering meminta apapun serba double"_

" _jinjja? Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku ingin mengunjungi cucu dan calon cicitku." "serba double?apakah anakmu kembar Chan?"_

" _meollayo, aku tidak melakukan USG. Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan, Kyungsoo juga tidak mau di USG. Kembar atau tidak yang terpenting anakku sehat dan kuat, ibunya juga begitu sampai persalinan tiba" ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat berwibawa. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar calon Ayah yang sangat ideal._

" _Aigoo, cucu grandma sudah besar eoh?sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aah sebentar lagi Ziah tidak akan kesepian disini." Ucap Axiang dengan mata berbinar._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar pujian grandmanya tersenyum dan merasa sangat bangga jika kini dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari yeoja yang sangat ia sanyangi dan ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya, yeoja yang menjadi oksigen untuk kehidupannya, yeoja yang menjadi pemanis untuk kehidupannya, dan yeoja satu-satunya di dunia yang akan ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya, ia adalah Kyungsoo. Park Kyungsoo, 'adik'nya sekaligus calon ibu dari bayinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _eunghh...ah... ughh... kyahh! Disituuuhhh... cepatkan sodokanmuuhh ughhh"_

'" _aahh... yahh..beginnihh?"_

" _uhh...ahh...ahh..fcckk! yahhh...begittuuhh sehunieehh...ahh"_

 _Baekhyun mendesah sangat sexy, keringatnya sudah bercucuran. Sehunpun yang berada diatasnya mendesah hebat, badannya menyetak-nyentak dengan cepat. Suara decitan kasurpun mengalun indah bersama desahan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan nafsu itu. Kasur yang sudah dipenuhi cairan cinta mereka sedari matahari terbit menjadi saksi kekuatan dari mereka berdua._

 _Semenjak 2 bulan yang sangat panas dan Sehun yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi yeoja-cingunya, kini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. 1 bulan pertama Sehun beradaptasi dengan kehidupan Baekhyun yang gelap, hal itu yang membuat dia melupakan kenangan indahnya bersama Kyungsoo._

" _ah..ah...ah..ah.. I'm Closee!close! fastttt pleaseee...ughhhh"_

" _aah yahh...waitt..."_

" _SEHUNNIE/BBAAEKKI!"_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Hos,hos,hos_

" _again?" ucap Sehun sambil menghampus peluh yang berada di dahi Baekhyun._

" _of course babe... Tapi tidak disini, aku ingin mandi"_

 _Sehun yang mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menggendong tubuh yeojanya itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ ke dalam kamar mandi sambil melumat bibir kecil nan sexy yang selalu membuat candu Sehun. Bakhyunpun menikmati tiap lumatan,hisapan, dan gigitan-gigitan penuh nafsu dari Sehun. Sungguh, selama Baekhyun bercinta dengan Sehun, ia tak pernah meminta Sehun untuk bermain lembut, Baekhyun menyukai Sehun menghentak-hentakkan penisnya dengan penuh gairah, menggigit puting Baekhyun dengan liar, menghisap puting Baekhyun seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya disaat kehausan, bermain-main dengan jari dan lidah di klitorisnya dengan sangat profesional. Sungguh segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Park Sehun membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun candu.

"oouh...yeahh..ouhhh...yeahh aahh"

Desahan lolos dari bibir _sexy_ Baekhyun tak kala Sehun medudukinya di atas wastafel,melebarkan kedua pahanya dan menghisap _klitoris_ Baekhyun dengan ganasnya, memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang ternikmat baginya yang sudah sangat basah dengan gerakan menggunting.

"eunghh... kyaahhh.. yahh.. _co-mee oonnn_... _fastterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._."

"yahhh... aahh... _Closeeeee._..ughh..."

Baekhyun orgasme kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah puas bermain dengan vagina Baekhyun, Sehun menggendong kembali Baekhyun ala anak koala sambil melumat kembali bibirnya dan masuk ke dalam tempat shower berada. Sehun nyalakan shower, membuat air-air dingin metes pada tubuh mereka berdua yang sangat panas akan gairah.

"mmpphhhh" desahan tertahan dari bibir Baekhyun makin membuat Sehun terangsang dan ingin segera menancapkan penisnya kedalam lubang hangat yeojacingunya itu. Sehun melepaskan pangutannya, menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun, sedikit mengocok penisnya dan memposisikan tepat berada didepan vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah dan berkedut memohon untuk dipenuhi dengan penis Sehun yang luar biasa besar dan gagah.

"ughh"

Sehun merasakan penisnya dihisap dengan sangat kuat oleh vagina Baekhyun, ia memompa kembali dengan ritme yang pelan membuat Baekhyun gemas akan namjacingu nya ini.

"ooh...hunniee..jeeballl..."

" _whattt do youh.. want baekbyyh_?" Ucap Sehun sambil menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

" _faster!deepperrr_...ooughhh pleasee"

Sehun dengan senang hati langsung mempompa penisnya dengan cepat dan kasar membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan kembali mendesah dengan merdu

"oooooouhhhh...hunaahh... kyaah.."

" _theree_..uh...ah..."

 _Jackpot!_ Sehun menemukan _sweetpot_ milik Baekhyun, tanpa babibu Sehun meng in out kan penisnya dengan sangat cepat membuat Baekhyun ingin berorgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

"hunn... ahh... cumm agaiinn... ouh.."

" _wait for mee babyyyh_..."

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, karena ia juga merasakan akan mengeluarkan benih unggulannya didalam surga dunia milik Baekhyun.

"oughhhh...hunn... I'm closeeee uhhhh" Baekhyun kembali orgasme, membuat penis Sehun dengan mudahnya bergerak semakin cepat, ditambah lagi dengan remasan vagina Baekhyun yang membuat penis Sehun ingin mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Ohh... Baekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

Sehunpun memuntahkan spermanya yang begitu banyak ke dalam rahim Baekhyun membuat yeoja mungil dan sexy itu merasa kembung.

"ughh...full"

"aku sangat perkasa kan baekbyy?" tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan penyatuannya, menutup keran shower dan kemudian mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"sangat! Sangat perkasa sampai membuatku ingin melakukannya setiap hari denganmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium bibir Sehun.

"uhh Nona Byun sangat pervert sekali eoh?"

"hahahahaha hanya kepada Park Sehun saja aku seperti ini"

"oh _really_?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sedikit menyelidik.

"ohh astaga ... apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"hmm... ani." Sehun berpura-pura memasang wajah icenya.

"aishh sok merajuk, sudahhlah kita harus segera mandi dan bekerja Park Sehun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyalakan kran shower dan mengambil power puff dan menuangkan sabun mawar kesukaannya dan mulai membersihkan dirinya, Sehun yang merasa diacuhkan menyusul Baekhyun mandi.

 _Kita tinggalkan sejenak dua sejoli ini~_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Seorang yeoja cantik berusia 4 tahun berada di depan sebuah mansion mewah dengan menggunakan jaket berwarna merah dengan pita yang menghiasi rambutnya, ia bingung mengapa ia bisa sampai di mansion ini, kemudian Kris yang baru pulang bekerja melihat gadis kecil yang kelihatan kebingungan ini turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut._

 _"hey nak, kamu siapa? mengapa ada disini? dan dimana ibumu?" Kris bertanya sambil mengusap rambut hitam dan panjang milik gadis kecil tersebut._

 _"uhh... aku tidak tahu ajjuthi, tadi aku tidhul dimobil theluh tiba-tiba aku dithuluh bangun theluh aku dibawa ke thinih.."_

 _"ahh.. siapa yang tega meninggalkan gadis cantik nan mungil disini.." ucap Kris dalam hati._

 _"nak, siapakah namamu?"_

"Jung Kyungthoo ajjuthi..."

 _"ohh Jung Kyunsoo? AH! J-jung?"apa.. nama eomma mu Jessica Jung?" ucap Kris hati-hati._

 _"ne..itu nama eomma thooie ajjuthi.."_

 _Deg! Kris sangat mengingat betul nama itu, yeoja yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya meski ia telah menikah dengan yeoja lain. Jessica Jung cinta pertamanya, yang harus berakhir karena kekonyolan orang tua Jessica yang membuat mereka terpisah dengan sebab yang sangat tidak jelas hingga sekarang. Dan gadis mungil ini siapanya jessica? apakah ia anaknya Kris? tapi kapan ia pernah berhubungan dengan Jessica kembali setelah 10 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah? Oh! Kris ingat, disaat umur suho menginjak 6 tahun, Kris bertemu kembali dengan Jessica disebuah bar dan melakukan hubungan intim demi meluapkan rasa kekecewaan, kerinduan, dan juga kebahagiaan karena mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Dan apakah setelah kejadian itu Jessica hamil anak Kris? Bukan hamil anak dari namja lain? Ntahlah, tapi Kris yakin jika gadis kecil ini adalah darah dagingnya bersama Jessica, lihatlah tatapan sendu gadis mungil tersebut sangat mirip dengannya ketika Kris masih kecil dulu. Oh Tuhan, jika benar ini gadis kecilnya Kris akan merawatnya dengan sebaik mungkin._

 _"hey nak, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku di mansion ini? aku memiliki 3 lelaki tampan yang akan slalu menjagamu dari hal apapun" ucap Kris sambil menggendong Kyungsoo kecil dan mengelus pipi gadis kecil tersebut._

 _"tapi bagaimana dengan eomma ajjuthi?" ucap kyungsoo dengan polosnya_

 _"eomma mu sudah menitipkanmu padaku, dan sekarang kamu tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan ajjushi, panggil aku appa, bisakah?" ucap Kris yang kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan._

 _"apakah ajjuthi benal appa thooie?kata eomma, appa thooie itu thangat tampan dan juga tinggi! thooie tidak pelnah melihat foto appa dilumah, halaboeji membuang themuah foto appa thooie, tapi eomma thelalu bilang kalau thooie ingin beltemu dengan appa thooie halus pelgi jauh dali eomma" ucapan Kyungsoo kecil membuat Kris meneteskan airmatanya, sungguh kejam ayah Jessica dengan anak dan cucunya._

 _tes_

 _tes_

 _tes_

 _Kris menangis, Kris tak menyangka Jessica bisa hamil dan melahirkan anak yang perempuan yang sangat cantik, menggemaskan dan juga pintar. Kris tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perjuangan Jessica selama mengandung dan melindungi Kyungsoo dari kejahatan ayahnya. Kris menciumi terus pipi dan kening Kyungsoo hingga tak menyadari anak ke duanya melihat kejadian tersebut di depan pintu rumah._

 _"appa, siapa gadis kecil itu?" ucap namja berumur 8 tahun yang sedang membawa PSP miliknya_

 _"ah Yeolli, kemari nak" Kris memanggil Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya._

 _"appa mengapa menangis?kenapa pertanyaanku tidak dijawab?siapa gadis kecil itu?"_

 _"Yeolli jagoan appa yang appa sayang, mulai saat ini berjanjilah kepada appa untuk menjaga gadis kecil ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, mulai sekang ia adalah adikmu, sama seperti Sehunnah"_

 _"a-adik? tapikan eomm-" "eomma memang sudah tiada, tapi Kyungsoo ini adikmu, anak appa, adik dari Suho hyung dan Sehunnah. Jadi tolong jaga dia sama seperti kamu menjaga Sehunnah, mengerti Yeolli?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap lembut rambut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat namja tinggi yang mengobrol dengan 'appa'nya mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu membuat Chanyeol yang kemudian melihat gadis tersebut bertekad untuk melindungi dan menjaga gadis ini dengan sepenuh raga dan jiwanya._

 _"ne appa, Yeolli akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sebaik mungkin, Yeolli akan slalu ada untuk Kyungsoo"_

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol sedang duduk berdua dengan Siwon di teras sambil melihat Ziah bermain dengan Luhan dan Axiang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakan maksud dari Siwon yang menyuruhnya ke Busan.

"grandpa..."

"heum?"

"sebenarnya grandpa ingin berbicara apa? Sepertinya sangat serius?"

"percepatlah pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo, karena hal buruk akan segera terjadi jika kalian tidak segera mengikat hubungan ini. Kyungsoo dan bayimu akan ada dalam bahaya chanyeoll..." ucap Siwon dengan lirih

"mwo?! apa maksud grandpa dengan hal buruk yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan bayi kami?" "sebenarnya ada apa grandpa?!"

"Kim Jongin sudah mulai mencari kalian, dan kemungkinan besar orang suruhannya sudah menemukan alamat terbaru kalian, Kim Jongin adalah orang yang keras melebihi Hyungmu, kalau pilihannya belum terikat dengan siapapun meski pilihannya sudah mempunyai pasangan, ia akan tetap merampasnya, tapi jika pilihannya sudah terikat dengan pasangannya, ia akan mundur saat itu juga."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari kakeknya, dan sekarang apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? melangsungkan pernikahan? tentu itu sudah menjadi keinginan terbesar dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mengingat persiapan pernikahan yang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama apakah Chanyeol bisa menikahi Kyungsoo dengan secepatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong! maaf baru bisa update, sooyah lagi sibuk UTS dan lagi sibuk dengan berbagai tugas yang numpuk. Ah... sooyah ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua followers dan siders, terimakasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak riviewnya juga, mau negatif dan positif akan sooyah terima kok. Tapi plis buat yang ngarep endingnya bakalan Kaisoo, ini akan berakhir dengan CHANSOO karna mereka adalah OTP aku (meski KAISOO jg OTP kesayangan) , pokoknya aku minta maaf ya kalau sudah bikin kalian kecewa. maaf untuk typo dan EYD yang kurang baik. Tadinya aku gamau ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi... gitulah, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi ff ini akan ending. Pokoknya terimakasih untuk semuanya!Btw H-11 ultah Chanyeoll oppa ya? ada yang mau request untuk tanggal 27 nov nanti? aku tunggu reviewnya ya. GUMAWO^^


	12. Manis, semanis madu

My Horny is You Soo

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Cast: Park Kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- Park Chanyeol 24th

\- Park Sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS) 23th

\- Kim Jongin 26th

\- Xi luhan 26th

\- Park Siwon 50th

.

.

.

.

Ngga mau banyak cuap-cuap, terimakasih yang masih setia menunggu ff kacangan ini, terimakasih CHANSOO HARD HARD SHIPPER!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yang kemarin..._

 _Kini Chanyeol sedang duduk berdua dengan Siwon di teras sambil melihat Zian bermain dengan Luhan dan Axiang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakan maksud dari Siwon yang menyuruhnya ke Busan._

" _grandpa..."_

" _heum?"_

" _sebenernya grandpa ingin berbicara apa?Sepertinya sangat serius?"_

" _percepatlah pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo, karena hal buruk akan segera terjadi jika kalian tidak segera mengikat hubungan ini. Kyungsoo dan bayimu akan dalam bahaya Chanyeoll..." ucap Siwon dengan lirih._

" _mwo?!apa maksud grandpa dengan hal buruk yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan bayi kami?" "sebenarnya ada apa grandpa?!"_

" _Kim Jongin sudah mulai mancari kalian, dan kemungkinan besar orang suruhannya sudah menemukan alamat terbaru kalian, Kim Jongin adalah orang yang keras melebihi Hyungmu, kalau pilihannya belum terikat dengan siapapun meski pilihannya sudah memiliki pasangan, ia akan tetap merapmasnya, tapi jika pilihannya sudah terikat dengan pasangannya, ia akan mundur saat itu juga"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari kakeknya, dan sekarang apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? melangsungkan pernikahan?tentu itu sudah menjadi keinginan terbesar dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mengingat persiapan pernikahan yang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama apakah Chanyeol bisa menikahi Kyungsoo dengan secepatnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah grandpa akan membantuku?jujur saja aku sudah memikirkan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan, tapi tidak secepat ini, setidaknya setelah baby lahir baru aku melangsungkan pernikahan. Aku belum mempersiapkan apapun, undangan, catering, gedung semu-"

"gege sudah mempersiapkan semuanya Yeoll, undangan tidak perlu banyak-banyak, untuk catering grandma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dan untuk gedung kita tidak memerlukannya, rumah ini seminggu lagi akan disulap menjadi tempat yang cantik untuk pernikahan kalian" ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Chanyeol dan Siwon yang sedang mengobrol di teras dengan memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"mwo?! Seminggu lagi? Secepat itukah? Aku saja belum melamar Kyungsoo secara resmi, cincinpun aku belum membelinya" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sendu.

"kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu, grandma sudah membelikan cincin yang sangat indah dan sederhana untuk kalian, untuk masalah lamaran pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan menolakmu" timpal Axiang yang menghampiri namja-namja tampan sambil menggendong Zian yang mulai mengantuk.

"jinjja?aaaaaa aku tak menyangka kalian mempersiapkannya tanpa memberitahu padaku, padahal aku ingin ikut andil dalam hal sepenting ini"

"kamu dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu fitting baju pengantin besok Yeoll, di butik Victoria jie."

"hmm... baiklah kalau begitu, berarti malam ini aku harus melamar Kyungsoo.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"nah ini cincin kalian" ucap Axiang sambil meletakan sebuah kotak merah beludru dimeja.

Chanyeolpun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"woooaaaa, sangat elegan...dan luar biasa." "wah ada inisialnya 2712" ucap Chanyeol yang sedang terpesona oleh cincin yang dibeli oleh Axiang.

"thankyou grandpa, grandma, Luhan ge! Kalian keluarga yang luarbiasa!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Siwon, Axiang, dan Luhan.

"aigoo uri Chanyeollra mau menikah masih manja? Huuh..kurangi sifat manjamu itu pabbo ya!" ucap Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"aish!appo ge!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"kalian ini.. sudah lebih baik kalian kembali ke Mokpo, kasihan Kyungsoo sendirian dirumah. Ah ya Chanyeoll-ra,jangan lupa bawakan pesanan calon istrimu itu, aku tidak ingin cucuku mengeces terus nantinya" ucap Siwon dengan nada memerintah.

"itu sudah pasti grandpa, tenang saja oke?" "baiklah ge, karena masalahnya sudah selesai lebih baik kita pulang, tapi sebelum pulang kita membeli pesanan Kyungsoo dulu dan membeli sesuatu yang spesial untuk nanti malam".

"hmm...arraseo. kajja!"

Dan chanyeol pun kembali ke Mokpo untuk segera melamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"heuh, sudah hampir jam segini Chanyeol belum pulang juga.. ahh bosan sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk di teras rumahnya memandangi orang berlalu-lalang di depan rumahnya.

"apa aku harus meneleponnya? Nanti kalau dia lagi menyetir gimana? Ah lebih baik jangan"

Kyungsoo pun tetap menunggu Chanyeol pulang sampai matahari mulai terbenam. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin kembali kedalam rumah, Chanyeol dan Luhanpun keluar dari mobil dan membawa pesanan Kyungsoo dan barang-barang lainnya, Kyungsoo yang melihat keduanya membawa banyak barang langsung menghampiri keduanya dan membantu membawakan yang ringan.

"oppa kenapa lama sekali eoh?"

"mian chagi, oppa banyak mengobrol dengan grandpa dan membeli beberapa keperluan untuk kita dan baby.."

"ngh?baby masih lama didalam kandungan oppa, kenapa harus mempersiapkan dari sekarang?"

"hmm tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja. Oiya pesananmu sudah oppa belikan, segera makan ne"

"woaaa double kan oppa?aaa gumawo" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang berotot itu.

"hmm..semuanya double chagi.."

"aah aku sampai lupa, apakah Luhan ge akan menginap disini oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"tidak Kyungsoo-yah, gege harus kembali ke Busan untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"eh?penting? apa itu?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Membuat keduanya tertawa dan ber _high five_ ria.

"aishh jinjja! pelit sekali!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengempoutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Chanyeol. Luhanpun hanya bisa terkekeh dan Chanyeol kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium pipinya.

"aishhh bumil sensitif sekali eoh?nanti juga kamu tau soo"

"ahaha iya soo, nanti juga kamu tahu kok. Yasudah Chan, Soo gege pergi dulu ne? Kalian biak-baik di rumah. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela. Arraso?"

"hmm..arra, hati-hati ge! Dan... gumawo!" ucap Chanyeol dengan memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"hmmm...sukses untuk nanti malam chan" timpal Luhan sambil memberikan wink dan membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah dan membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"sukses?nanti malam? Apa maksud Luhan ge oppa?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"aaah aniyo.. kajja kita masuk ke rumah, udara diluar semakin dingin. Kasian baby kedinginan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membesar.

"hmmm" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih memikirkan kata-kata gegenya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun sedang duduk di balkon mansionnya sambil menyesap rokok. Padangannya lurus kedepan memikirkan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa. Ya, sekarang ia sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kabar adik kesayangannya itu? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia semakin kurus atau semakin berisi? Sungguh ia merindukan moment-moment bersama adik kesayangannya itu.

" _sedang apa kau soo.." "sekarang kau ada dimana..." "oppa merindukanmu..."_ ucap Sehun dengan lirih, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan seseorang yang memeluk perutnya, dari aromanya Sehun sudah hapal betul kalau ini adalah Baekhyun.

"sedang memikirkan apa Sehunah?"

"ani.."

"jangan bohong padaku Park Sehun.." Baekhyunpun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Sehun, dan kini pandangan mereka pun saling bertemu.

"apa yang membuat wajah Park Sehun yang tampan ini menjadi sangat kusut eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun hanya menatap _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya itu dengan sendu. Detik berikutnya airmata Sehun menetes, dan membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"ya chagia.. mengapa menangis eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk kekasihnya dan mengusap punggung Sehun, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja tanpa melalui ucapannya.

"gwenchana... apapun yang kamu pikirkan saat ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan tetap bersamamu, apapun keadaannya" ucapan Baekhyun sangat lembut dan menenangkan, Sehun yang mendengarnya pun kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini hanya bisa memberikan sebuah pelukan dan usapan menenangkan sampai Sehun kembali membaik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oppa ingin mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyimpan pesanannya di meja makan.

"oppa mau mandi dulu, kamu makan saja pesanan yang tadi. Kamu sudah mandi kan?" Ucap Chanyeol yang menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur untuk membereskan barang belanjaan"

"hmm.. aku sudah mandi tadi. Apa oppa tidak mencium wangi ku eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"coba sini oppa cium dulu"

Goda Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Dan kemudian Chanyeol mengendus-ngendus aroma cherry blossom dan lily pada perpotongan leher calon istrinya itu. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itupun kegelian dan merasakan suatu hasrat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan semenjak ia hamil.

"eughhh opppa geliiiiii"

"hmmm wangi-wangi, aroma tubuhmu selalu membuatku candu Soo"

Ucap Chanyeol dan di detik kemudian ia mulai menjilat dan menyesap leher Kyungsoo, mengigit-gigit lehernya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang sehalus sutera. Kyungsoo pun yang terbuai akan perlakuan oppanya ini hanya mengikuti alur dan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Puas dengan leher, Chanyeol menciumi rahang dan melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Kyungsoopun menyeimbangi ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, setelah merasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, merekapun melepaskan ciuman hangat tersebut.

"nah sekarang biarkan oppa mandi dulu ne?nanti kita lanjutkan yang lebih dari ini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan perlakuan sehangat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi dan memakai kaos putih dengan celana pendek khusus dirumah. Ia pun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ruang tv sambil memeluk toples cookies dan menidurkan kepalanya dipaha sang calon istri.

"Soo..."

"hmm?" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan acara di televisi.

"oppa ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"

"bicara saja oppa."

Chanyeol pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mengambil toples yang berada pada genggaman Kyungsoo, membalikkan tubuh calon istrinya agar bisa saling bertatapan.

"sekarang dengarkan oppa. Mungkin seharusnya oppa mengatakan hal ini sebelum kita pindah ke Mokpo, tapi oppa rasa kemarin belum tepat waktunya..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap bola mata Kyungsoo yang sangat indah seperti mutiara.

"kandunganmu semakin lama akan semakin membesar, orang-orang disinipun selalu bertanya mengenai status kita yang sebenarnya, kita tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini. Apalagi jika baby lahir ke dunia, ia harus mengetahui siapa orang tuanya."

"terus maksud oppa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan imutnya. Sungguh ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun dengan sigap mengambil kotak merah berbahan beludru yang ada dikantongnya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya cincin yang ada disana.

"oppa...cin...cin?" sungguh Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. Lidahnya kelu, hatinya menghangat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk mengerti dengan apa yang telah Chanyeol perlihatkan kepadanya. Sungguh, sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo menantikan hal ini. Ya, malam ini Chanyeol melamarnya.

"Kyungsooya, adikku yang aku cintai dan ku sayangi dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku. Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menjadi istri yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka, menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bodoh ini, yang hanya bisa memberikanmu sebuah cinta yang tulus ini?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan lamaran dengan cara yang romantis seperti dalam drama-drama yang sering kau tonton, tapi percayalah aku melakukan hal ini dengan segenap hatiku padamu.."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apapun, sungguh ia sangat senang dengan segala yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, perhatian, dan ketulusan sudah sangat cukup untuk Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan kehidupan berlimpah yang dulu ia rasakan, persetan dengan perjodohan yang Suho lakukan terhadapnya yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol harus meninggalkan segalanya. Sekarang, ia akan mejalani kehidupan sesungguhnya menjadi seorang istri dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"ya.. aku mau oppa.. aku mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu, menjadi istri yang selalu ada dalam suka dan dukamu, menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bodoh dan menyebalkan. Aku mau oppa" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan airmata bahagianya.

 _Lega._ Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan setelah mendengar kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung menghapus airmata yang menetes dipipi Kyungsoo, membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan yang sangat hangat. Usai berpelukkan, Chanyeol memakaikan cincin ke jarimanis Kyungsoo, dan membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong^^ ! Maaf aku baru kembali ngepost ff ini. Aku sempat mengalami kesulitan untuk memposting karena ada beberapa hal. Dan apakah chapter ini sudah memuaskan?maaf jika belum. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih setia menunggu ff ini. Terkadang aku bingung mau bikin nasib Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol gimana, dan nasib HunBaek gimana. Dan disini, konflik belum ada. Mungkin chapter depan, Mr. Kim Jongin belum aku keluarkan soalnya hehehe. Tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan, ini bakalan berakhir dengan happy ending dan CHANSOO bersatu. Ya gitulah pokoknya.

OIYAA! **SAENGIL CUKKAE PARK CHANYEOL! MY ULTIMATE BIAS.** **My love, my baby Channie, my Dobi, my Yoda, my fire, my happiness delight, my happy virus, my everything**. Udah 24tahun makin tua aja, semoga semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol dapat berlangsung dengan baik, selalu sehat dan selalu bahagia. Amiin... *telaattt bangettt*

Dan sebenarnya...AAAAAA! sebenarnya hari ini sooyah ulang tahun lho. Beda sehari sama bebeb Chanyeol ekekekk.. jadi karena kemarin ada yang minta ff chansoo. Liat updatean sooyah oke?sabar tapinya..Hehehe.. oiya cuman mau kasih tau, chapt selanjutnya ada adegan.. ekhm.. eNCeh.. ekekekekk! sudah nee! Gumawo^^


	13. Lamaran yang indah

**My Horny is You Soo**

Hello, this is my first FF.

GS, Mature Content, NC-21, Incest, humor, romance, family, fluff..Typo dimana-mana!

.

.

.

 **DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!WARN! 18+**

.

.

.

Cast: Park Kyungsoo (GS) 20th

\- Park Chanyeol 24th

\- Park Sehun 23th

\- Park Suho 26th

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS) 23th

\- Kim Jongin 26th

\- Xi luhan 26th

\- Park Siwon 50th

And other cast

.

.

.

.

How are you guys? Do you miss me? I miss you to! Maaf untuk segala ketelatan cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah mereview dan menyuruh ku untuk cepat update. Terimakasih untuk memfollow dan memfav ff pertamaku yang sudah terbengkalai cukup lama. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk mempublish ff ini. Happy reading, don't forget for review and **#HappyChansooDay** Chansoo Shipper^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kyungsooya, adikku yang aku cintai dan ku sayangi dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku. Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menjadi istri yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka, menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bodoh ini, yang hanya bisa memberikanmu sebuah cinta yang tulus ini?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo._

" _mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan lamaran dengan cara yang romantis seperti dalam drama-drama yang sering kau tonton, tapi percayalah aku melakukan hal ini dengan segenap hatiku padamu.."_

 _Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apapun, sungguh ia sangat senang dengan segala yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, perhatian, dan ketulusan sudah sangat cukup untuk Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan kehidupan berlimpah yang dulu ia rasakan, persetan dengan perjodohan yang Suho lakukan terhadapnya yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol harus meninggalkan segalanya. Sekarang, ia akan mejalani kehidupan sesungguhnya menjadi seorang istri dari orang yang sangat ia cintai._

" _ya.. aku mau oppa.. aku mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu, menjadi istri yang selalu ada dalam suka dan dukamu, menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bodoh dan menyebalkan. Aku mau oppa" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan airmata bahagianya._

 _Lega. Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan setelah mendengar kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung menghapus airmata yang menetes dipipi Kyungsoo, membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan yang sangat hangat. Usai berpelukkan, Chanyeol memakaikan cincin ke jarimanis Kyungsoo, dan membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman memabukkan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eughhhh" Chanyeol masih terus melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan tangan menggerayangi payudara Kyungsoo yang masih terbungkus piyama tidurnya.

"mpph..."

"aaahh" Kyungsoo melepaskan pangutan mereka karena merasa sesak.

Chanyeol berpindah tempat, mencium dan mengigit-gigit pada perpotongan leher mulus milik calon istrinya itu tanpa melepaskan remasan pada payudara Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah mencoba untuk mengontrol hasratnya saat ia mengetahui jika Kyungsoo tengah hamil anaknya, tapi untuk malam ini biarkan keduanya saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kancing piyama Kyungsoo, setelah kancing terakhir terlepas Chanyeol mulai memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di atas dada Kyungsoo dan beralih ke puting sang calon istri yang mulai menegang. Kyungsoo yang terbuai hanya bisa membenamkan jari tangannya pada rambut sang calon suami dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membangkitkan gairah sang harimau.

"ouh oppaah...gellliiiii"

Chanyeol kini mulai menjilati puting yang kanan, dan kemudian dia menghisap dengan perlahan dan memberikan sedikit gigitan-gigitan kecil. Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada payudaranya, ia menikmati tiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dengan terus mendesah smabil memejamkan matanya. Tangan Chanyeol yang satunya mulai merambah turun ke perut Kyungsoo yang mulai memperlihatkan bahwa ada yang hidup di dalam sana, Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela hisapannya pada payudara Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bangga bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, menjadi seorang suami, suami dari adiknya sendiri. Lalu tangannya mulai turun dan masuk ke dalam celana piyama dan celana dalam lalu mulai menggesek-gesekan jarinya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang mulai basah.

"kau sudah basah babe..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus memainkan klitoris Kyungsoo

"yaah...karena oppah sudah membuatkuuu ouh.. terangsangg..aahhh"

"Mau diteruskan?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah sayu karena menahan hasratnya

"tentu, tapi tidak disini ouuhhhh" Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau, Chanyol langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala koala menuju kamar sambil melumat bibir kissable nan memabukkan itu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kai sedang duduk sambil ditemani secangkir kopi ditangannya, kini ia sedang berfikir untuk mulai merebut Kyungsoo dari tangan Chanyeol. Di kepalanya sudah banyak tersusun ide-ide jahat yang akan membuat ia memiliki Kyungsoo tanpa tahu apa konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Ia mengambil handphone dari dalam sakunya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"..."

"aku sudah mempunya cara agar Kyungsoo lepas dari pengawasan Chanyeol. Ya, dan aku butuh bantuanmu .."

"..."

"Besok disaat keadaan rumahnya sepi dan ia sendiri dirumah, kita akan memulai semuanya"

"..."

"oke terimakasih banyak kawan"

Bip

Sambungan terputus dan Kai mengeluarkan seringainya yang sangat menakutkan ditengah malam yang gelap .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aahhh...oppah perlahaann..uhhh"

Plop

Plop

Plop

Plop

Bunyi penis Chanyeol yang terus keluar masuk dengan ritme cepat kini menggema dan mengalun indah bersama desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasakan betapa nikmatnya pijatan dan remasan dari vagina Kyungsoo yang masih saja rapat itu.

"kauu sempurnaa sayangkuuu...vaginamu masih sama seperti pertama kali kita bercinta..ouh" Ucap Chanyeol yang memuji keketatan vagina sang calon istri.

"yahh oppahh moreee...uhhhh" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan, ia hanya bisa terus mendesah dan meremas payudaranya sendiri mengikuti ritme sodokan yang ia terima dari penis besar dan berurat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya sambil menciumi bibir Kyungsoo yang mulai bengkak. Ritme nya semakin ia percepat karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan akan orgasme sama seperti Chanyeol hanya bisa memainkan kerapatan vaginanya agar bisa mendapatkan orgasme bersama.

"ouhhh oppaahhh akuuu inginn datangg..."

"yaa sayangggg...tunggu" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus memompa penisnya sampai akhirnya..

Crot

Crot

Crot

Chanyeol menembakan spermanya dan disusul dengan keluarnya cairan cinta milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang mereka dapatkan. Setelah puas, Chanyeol pindah posisi ke samping Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat untuk mengarungi mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho kini sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib adik kecilnya dan adik keduanya yang berada di dalam pengawasan kim Jongin. Jujur sebenarnya Suho khawatir dengan keselamatan kedua adiknya, ia tahu betul bagaimana sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang akan melakukan segala hal walau dengan cara membunuh sekalipun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar untuk sedikit merilekskan pikirannya dari segala yang ia alami selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia mengambil jaket kulitnya tak lupa dengan kunci mobil ferrari kesayangannya dan langsung menembus malamnya kota Seoul.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar dua belas menit, sampailah ia pada bar langganannya dan mulai memesan minuman kesukaannya. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling bar yang selalu ramai karena orang-orang sedang tertarik dengan penari-penari yang hanya menggunakan bra dan thong meliuk-liukan badannya pada tiang yang ada di panggung.

Ketika ia melihat penari-nari yang ada di atas panggung, ia tertarik dengan penari yang memakai bra dan thong berwarna merah terang dengan dimple yang menghiasi pipinya yang merah merona. Saat kedua mata mereka beradu, sang penari mengedipkan matanya. Suho yang mendapatkan wink hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya dan mencari manager bar untuk mendapatkan penari berdimple itu. Setelah selesai bertemu dengan manager yang mengatur semua isi bar beserta penarinya, Suho memesan kamar yang memang tersedia disana.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, sang penaripun masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah ada Suho di dalamnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menuggu lama tampan" ucap sang penari sambil berjalan dan menghampiri Suho yang duduk di sofa samping kasur.

"Hanya 10 menit, itu bukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu mu mrs?"

"Yixing, you can call me Lay mr...?"

"Suho, Park Suho."

"Waw.. aku tak menyangka jika seorang Park Suho mau datang ke tempat seperti ini.." Ucap Lay sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Suho.

"Aku sedang butuh hiburan untuk melupakan masalahku ini.."

"aahhh begitu rupanya, baiklah..Aku akan membantu tuan Park Suho ini agar bisa melupakan masalah yang dihadapinya" dan setelah itu Lay mulai mencium bibir Suho dengan penuh nafsu dan dibalas dengan lumatan-lumatan yang panas oleh Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
